Tu fuiste mi luz 2
by Eiko007
Summary: Kagome finalmente se abre un poco a Inuyasha... Y el se sorprende de que la chica comience a ceder alagado por su confianza en el... Sango espera que le chico pueda rescatar a Kagome de su estado y no vaya a lartimarla... Que piensa Kikyo de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1 Perdida

"**Tú fuiste mi luz 2"**

Hola!!! Jijijiji ya me di cuenta de que me hace falta un fic mero dramático de vez en cuando y pues… e estado trabajando en este fic… el primer cap esta basado en mi fic original xD… pero ese no lo voy a publicar… la menos no aun xD… weno weno como creo que se nota en el titulo es otro fic trágico de Kagome que termina siendo salvada por Inuyasha… pero en esta ocasión quiero que las cosas vayan un poco mas despacio… así que voy a ir poco a poco xD… weno weno espero que les guste y pues… gracias por leer xD…

**Capitulo 1 "Perdida"**

-Kagome…- la chica vio a su hermana sentada en la banca de las afueras de la plaza medica de la universidad de california… odiaba ese lugar… ambas lo odiaban… pero debían de dar gracias por poder estar ahí y les había costado mucho trabajo de hecho… suspiro y vio a Kagome ponerse de pie… -Por fin has terminado Sango???...- la chica asintió… y volteo a ver a una familia que caminaba hacia ellas y se alejaban levemente… Sango suspiro… -Oe… no deberías de tener esa apariencia…-

Kagome le vio interrogante y se volteo a ver… unos jeans negros… una camiseta negra con una rosa blanca y algo escrito sobre la muerte en vida con letras blancas en esta… sus convers oldstar como nuevos… y una que otra pulsera de cuero negro en sus muñecas… Kagome volteo a ver a su hermana mayor… -Que??? Hoy no me vestí… tan… "oscura"…- Sango suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto plateado seguida por Kagome… un kia… un auto ni barato ni muy caro… simplemente normal… para personas normales…

Las chicas se subieron al auto y Sango suspiro volteando a ver a Kagome… -Sabes… seria bueno si te apartaras el cabello de la cara…- Kagome volteo a verle suspirando y levantando levemente el cabello de su rostro… -No quiero…- Sango suspiro… mejor no seguir con la conversación… no quería tener una pelea con Kagome… no en ese momento… estaba exhausta y tenia un examen por la mañana a parte de que seguía con sus clases casi practicas en el hospital… suspiro… Kagome también estaba muy ocupada…

-Porque insistes en esperarme???...- Kagome volteo a ver a su hermana como si fuera algo obvio… y Sango suspiro… -Oe… yo soy tu hermana mayor comprendes??? Yo debería ser quien te cuidara…- Sango vio a Kagome cruzar sus brazos y recostarse aun mas en el asiento… -Pero no es así… estas igual que todos los hombres que creen que si las chicas son mas fuertes que ellos son unos fracasados… irremediablemente enfrascados en su machismo inútil que proviene desde hace miles de años de estupidez…-

-Bien… como tu digas…- Sango suspiro… el viaje no era largo y Kagome a veces caminaba hasta su facultad para tomarle en cuenta como ejercicio… suspiro… esa chica definitivamente era mas fuerte que ella y que cualquier otra… y la admiraba y la quería como nadie pero tenia sus problemas… por el alcohol… -Oe…- Sango volteo a ver a Kagome que veía hacia afuera… iba una pareja caminando de la mano… -Sabes que los hace estar juntos… tracción física… solamente eso…- Sango suspiro de nuevo… ahí iban…

-Kagome… entonces que es lo que sientes tu por mi??? ah??? A eso no le puedes llamar… amor??? Amor de hermanas???…- Kagome suspiro… -También le puedes llamar instinto…- Sango suspiro y golpeo suavemente el volante con una mano… -Instinto??? Dices que todo lo que haces por mi es por instinto???!!!...- Sango detuvo el auto al llegar al alto y volteo a ver a la chica a su lado… -Así le llamas tu??? Que acaso no tienes corazón??? A parte de atea y alcohólica ahora te crees mas bestia de lo que eres???!!!...- Kagome simplemente vio a la chica encogiéndose de hombros y Sango grito furiosa y desesperada…

-Bien… suficiente… estoy cansada de tu indiferencia… de tu despreocupación… y de tu insensibilidad!!! Bájate del carro!!!...- Kagome simplemente tomo su mochila y se bajo del auto… Sango vio a la chica tranquila mirando hacia adelante y alcanzo a escuchar que susurraba… -Bueno… ya casi habíamos llegado…- Sango dirigió su mirada hacia adelante notando que de hecho la chica tenia razón… quito las manos del volante como si le quemara y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro apretándoles despacio al subirles despacio alcanzando su cabello y apretando suavemente su caneo sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría de lo furiosa que estaba… Sango suspiro entonces contando hasta diez y tratando de clamarse… Kagome siempre… SIEMPRE llevaba su paciencia hasta el limite…

-Tranquila… Psiquiatra en potencia debes de guardar la calma…- Sango respiro despacio para relajarse siendo observada por Kagome que no se movía de su lugar… Sango finalmente se calmo volteando a ver a la chica afuera del auto que aun no se movía… no tenia idea de porque tenía que ser tan… tan… insensible… desconsiderada… cerrada… caprichosa… impulsiva… orgullosa… enojada… irresponsable con todo a excepción el trabajo… y las cosas relacionadas con el estudio que era donde sabia que nunca le encontraría algún error… o algún punto débil…. Que aun con sus problemas con el alcohol podía trabajar en un bar…

Sango finalmente se calmo lo suficiente como para tratar de pensar con un poco mas de claridad… abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo después de haber puesto las luces de precaución rodeando el auto y quedándose parada frente a Kagome… -Bien… a partir de ahora cada quien se queda en su habitación…- Kagome no cambio en lo absoluto y Sango perdió la paciencia de nuevo… -Y bien!!!??? Que dices???!!!...- Kagome simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros… -Que quieres que te diga… si eso es lo que tu quieres esta bien… quieres que mueva los muebles???...- Sango se acerco y empujo a la chica furiosa… Kagome no hizo nada… simplemente estab ahí parada escuchandodo y tomando las cosas con la mayor indiferencia que ella nunca habia visto en alguien…

-Te vas a ir a TRABAJAR y yo voy a mover los MALDITOS MUEBLES!!!..- Kagome asintió y se dio la vuelta caminando desapcio hacia los apartamentos… Sango regreso al auto y dejo apoyada su cabeza contra el volante tratando de calmarse… respiro nuevmente contando hasta diez y quito las luces de precauicion comenzando a conducir… estaba cansada de eso… de la enfermedad de Kagome… habia estudiado psiquiatría para ayudarla tanto a ella como a los niños de los centros de rehabitilacion que habia en la universidad… pero ni siquoiera con los conmsejos que sus profesores le daban hacían conseguiso saber como rayos que que era tan… asi… y ella decía que NO absolutamente NO iba a someterse a ningún tipo de tratamiento… que ella era autosuficiente y no estaba loca ni nada por el estilo…

Vio la silueta de su hermana dando la vuelta hacia la esquina camino hacia los apartamentos… veces se sentía tan mal por ella… tan mal por todo lo que paso… pero a veces le hartaba… era simple y sencillo… se cansaba de la nube negra que siempre llevaba sobre su cabeza… suspiro nuevamente y encendió el auto… vio que la chica ya no estaba en la calle y supuso que había entrado ya al condominio… entro al parqueo del otro lado de la calle y suspiro… tratando de calmarse se apoyo contra el auto… -Cálmate Sango… ten paciencia… hazlo como con tus pacientes…- la chica suspiro… le había servido mucho estudiar eso para tratar de comprender el comportamiento de su hermana… pero… no era suficiente… y aun le faltaban cosas por aprender…

Tomo las llaves y las metió en el bolsillo trasero de la falda de lona que estaba llevando y saco su pequeña mochila… siempre había sabido que su cuerpo era atractivo… a pesar de que en su juventud no se notara por la forma en la que ella vestía y se escondía del mundo… la chica suspiro mirando el cielo antes de cruzar la calle… aquellos tiempos… aquella época en la que Kagome sonreía… bromeaba… y hasta salía con los chicos… disfrutaba bailar y le encantaban las fiestas… amaba la navidad y ayudaba a las personas… era sensible a pesar de no parecerlo… aquella Kagome que a todos le agradaba… aquella Kagome que murió aquella noche…

Sango movió su cabeza hacia los lados agitándole… 'No debo pensar en esas cosas ahora…' la chica tomo una respiración profunda y cruzo la calle… camino despacio haciendo ruido con sus tacones en la acera y luego en el piso del lugar… la universidad era grande y hermosa… bastante prestigiosa… todos le adoraban… pero solamente las personas que tenían mas dinero podían pagarle… y ellas estaban becadas… casi de forma completa… y aun así su tía Masaki que les había ayudado a salir del fiasco en el que se vieron involucradas y les había pagado los estudios hasta que ellas pudieran trabajar… pero solamente Kagome lo hizo… jamás se lo permitió y le recrimino para que se concentrara en los estudios… tanto que ella pago casi todo su primer año en la universidad teniendo tres trabajos a la vez y siendo ayudadas aun por su tía… para que ella pudiera conseguir una beca al igual que Kagome… que como siempre se lo había dicho escogió la leyes…

No le agradaba mucho la idea de que ella estudiara eso sabiendo que iba a especializarse en criminología… pero… al menos no había seguido con sus deseos de ser policía… ella había logrado convencerle que siendo una abogada seria ser casi lo mismo… que mandaría a los tipos a la cárcel y que se evitaría el trabajo de andar por ahí y por haya corriendo… y que si no le gustaba después de haber estudiado para ser abogada y conseguía algún trabajo en la policía con todo el entrenamiento físico que ella se auto proporcionaba podría obtener un buen cargo… eso le había bastado por suerte para que la chica desistiera… no… Kagome resultaría asesinada rápidamente trabajando de algo así… era demasiado impulsiva…

Paso por la puerta de vidrio de la entrada al condominio y camino por la alfombra ya sin hacer ruido con sus tacones… presiono el botón del ascensor y de inmediato presiono el botón de su piso… sus dedos suaves y delicados al igual que sus uñas pintadas "a la francesa" y cortadas de forma cuadrada se separaban del botón… no pareció largo el viaje hasta el quinto piso y suspiro levemente al ver que las puertas se abrían delante de ella… camino con el mismo paso seguro viendo las puertas de las habitaciones a sus lados… blancas como la suya al igual que la del fondo que era solamente para los afortunados…

Finalmente llego a la puerta de su apartamento y saco la llave abriéndole y encontrando a Kagome del otro lado de esta… estaba llevando la misma ropa a excepción de que se había hecho una cola alta en el cabello siempre dejando suficiente cabello como para cubrir su cara dejando solamente ver por poco sus labios pintados de negro… suspiro viendo el casco de la chica en su mano derecha… -Vas a regresar tarde???...- Kagome negó suavemente con su cabeza… -No… lo de siempre… regreso a las doce…- Sango asintió y la chica camino despacio pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella… Sango se apoyo contra esta y bajo su mirada… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía… sola…

Kagome miraba atenta la alfombra debajo de sus tenis apoyando su espalda contra la puerta sintiéndose… sola… porque Sango no le comprendía???... porque siempre trataba de… psicoanalizarla??? Porque no trataba de buscar en sus ojos y ver en su corazón como una hermana normal lo haría???… no todo lo que decían los libros era verdad… un libro nunca podría decirle lo que ella sentía sino su intuición de hermana y su corazón… pero Sango no veía eso… y sabia que probablemente nunca lo comprendería… suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor antes de que se le hiciera mas tarde para ir a atrabajar…

Kagome camino despacio por el lugar acercándose finalmente al ascensor… estaba a punto de presionar el botón para "llamarle" que era como ella le decía… cuando las puertas se abrieron y le dejaron ver a un chico particularmente extraño… el chico le sonrió extrañamente y ella le dejo pasar… su cabello era blanco… y sus ojos… si no se equivocaba eran dorados… le siguió con la mirada observando su ropa… no parecía de esos chicos mimados que andaban por ahí en la universidad… esos que vivían en las suites de arriba… podría decir que lo mas probable era que el fuera uno de los becados como ella… o cuyos padres no eran exageradamente ricos y al menos podían pagarle una habitación en la universidad…

Entro al ascensor y vio la espalda del chico casi cubierta por completo por su cabello aun cuando el chico estaba llevando una cola alta como ella… suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar en ese chico… no tenia tiempo para pensar en hombres… no valían la pena… ninguno lo hacia… presiono el botón de la planta baja y finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándole salir al pasillo… camino despacio a paso seguro… volteo a ver su reloj… las seis en punto de la tarde… si no tenia problemas y se apresuraba lograría llegar antes de las siete al trabajo…

Kagome camino despacio a lo largo del pasillo viendo la puerta de vidrio y al hombre vestido de azul oscuro cerca de la entrada… paso la lado del hombre que le sonrió como siempre lo hacia con quienes pasaban frente a el… -Que le vaya bien señorita…- Kagome no volteo a verle y siguió caminando levantando la mano izquierda en señal de que le había escuchado… Sango le decía que al hacer eso en lugar de responder saludos mas bien parecía dando señales de transito… "Por andar tanto en esa moto es que estas acostumbrada a hacer eso…" Kagome sonrío viendo a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla…

Camino a lo largo del estacionamiento mirando el auto más de Sango que de ella… si… podría decirse que casi era solamente de la muchacha… y ella no tenia problemas con ella… Sango le necesitaba mas para llevar a sus "amigos"… Sango la necesitaba mas para ir a sus fiestas y no desarreglar su ropa y su cabello como lo haría en una moto… Sango le necesitaba mas para sus cosas de la universidad que ella… Sango tenía una VIDA… y ella simplemente la iba pasando… Kagome sonrío al llegar frente a la moto… -Como dice Ricardo Arjona… vivo porque aun respiro y porque salgo a caminar…-

Subió a su moto y giro la llave haciendo que se encendiera… sonrió levemente cuando recordó haberse sorprendido porque las motos tenían embrague… un detalle muy curiosos… pero no suficiente para ella… y ya que siempre se simplificaba mas las cosas de lo necesario… pero si no le importaba… porque iba a esforzarse en ello???... avanzo hacia atrás despacio aprovechando para encender las luces de la moto antes de ponerse el casco color negro… sonrió al ver todo casi con la misma claridad que sin el casco sabiendo que le había costado mucho ya que el por fuera su rostro no era visible en lo absoluto… no estaba muy oscuro aun… pero sentía que no era muy conveniente encender las luces hasta llegar al free way…

Sonrió nuevamente recordando la palabras de Sango… solamente pasaba regañándola y trataba de no ignorar tanto sus consejos… no fuera a ser que en alguna ocasión por no escucharla algo malo pudiera llegar a pasarle… "Con esa moto te matarían demasiado fácil en ese estúpido free way!!! Que te lleves el auto no lo necesito…" pero ella nunca lo llevaba a pesar de que podría hacerlo… por no… ella era insistente y terca… eso no sele había quitado… no… ella nació así… indomable… y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso… a pesar de que su humor si había caído… y su autoestima estaba por debajo del suelo… pero… aun era fuerte cierto???... no era hermosa… muy inteligente o importante… pero podía luchar por lo que valía la pena… y esa era una sola cosa… Sango…

Muchos podrían extrañarse… pero ella siempre tuvo… una forma de ser sobre-protectora… incluso podría decirse que un poco posesiva en el sentido de su hermana mayor… recordaba aquellos días en el que las niñas le molestaban por lo tímida que era… y ella siempre les cerraba la boca… como los niños no tenían el valor de enfrentarse a ella… incluso cuando ya eran mayores… su hermana siempre iba con sus libros sus lentes y su ropa floja… mientras que ella iba con sus faldas mas cortas de lo normal… con sus calcetas arriba de las rodillas… y con los botones de la camisa un poco apretados haciendo que se marcaran mas sus pechos… sonrió mientras el aire ya agitaba su ropa levemente mientras veía el free way un poco cerca delante de ella…

Recordaba lo extrovertida… divertida y bromista que era… y como Sango era el ser mas tímido e introvertido que nunca encontró… ella siempre iba por ahí y por haya exhibiéndose… siempre mostrando al mundo que era fuerte… que ella lograba lo que quería… ayudando a su padre considerablemente a atraer la atención con su grupo de música española… con aquel grupo llamado "gitano manta"… sonrió recordando su ropa de colores vivos… aquellas castañuelas en sus manos y las botas altas golpeando la mesa o la tabla sobre la que bailaba con su tío haciendo todo un acto para el publico que aplaudía como loco… todo mientras Sango se quedaba atrás tocando el violín o la guitarra… era muy buena en lo que hacia… siempre lo había sido pero no lo mostraba…

Recordaba los aplausos y la sonrisa de la gente tan grande como la suya y la de su padre… su madre entre el publico aplaudiéndoles y los demás músicos del grupo sorprendidos… su tío feliz con la atención de todas las chicas aplaudiendo y uno que otro chico mirándole ansioso… ella simplemente les sonreía y se daba la vuelta sentándose al lado de su padre… mientras durante la pausa tomaba el violín de Sango y tocaba para el publico una o dos canciones mientras la chica comía para que luego Sango le relevara y tocara música nostálgica en la mayoría de las ocasiones…

Sonrió viéndose ya en el free way… aquellos tiempos no eran mas que polvo que volaba en el viento… como esas nubes que se veían en el cielo casi desapareciendo… como se desvanecían las letras de cualquier tipo en el papel al mojarse… sabia que le hacia mal recordar lo perfecta que había sido su vida pero… no había problemas… mientras pudiera disfrutar levemente de esos momentos de relajación… recordando cosas hermosas y sintiendo el viento acariciarle… se sentía bien… recordando solamente lo BUENO… ya que sabia que era capaz de terminar despedazada debajo de algún camión hecha pedazos si llegaba a recordar… algo que desearía pudiera ser extraído de su mente y sus recuerdos como la sangre sacada de sus venas con una aguja…

Agito suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados y vio el letrero de coca-cola del lado derecho del free way recordándose que su salida ya estaba cercana y debía de comenzar a cambiar de carril… vio que había un camión intentando cambiar haya atrás y aprovecho el espacio que dejo cuando lo hizo para ir acercándose a la derecha… hasta que finalmente lo hizo… encontrando su salida un poco mas adelante… despacio bajo en la pequeña curva que había para llegar a la calle… avanzando un poco rápido hasta dar la vuelta a la esquina y poder ver aquel letrero de letras verdes fluorescentes que decía "Andy's club & bar"… finalmente llego al edificio de la esquina y dejo su moto en el estacionamiento correspondiente… se bajo y quito el casco de su cabeza… arreglo su cabello y dejo parte de su cabello frente a sus ojos nuevamente y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta de entrada… la abrió y escucho esa campanita que detestaba… y sabia que Andy sabia lo que causaba el sonido pero aun así no quitaba la campana porque según el le daba un aire al lejano oeste…

Kagome cerro la puerta detrás de ella y vio al sujeto gordo de su jefe limpiando la barra con un trapo color rojo… el tipo gordo le sonrió y ella simplemente siguió avanzando hasta el… vio como los botones de la camisa cuadriculada azul y negro que llevaba estaban haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no romperse y mostrar la barriga velluda y grasosa de Andy… -Casi llegas tarde…- Kagome se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la barra y coloco su casco en esta… -Lo se… tuve una pelea con Sango…- Andy asintió y dejo el trapo en el lugar caminando hasta la orilla de la barra abriendo la pequeña puertecita de madera y cerrándola después al salir…

-Bueno… recuerda que hoy tienes tu pelea…- Kagome asintió… adoraba los tratos que Andy hacia con ella… si ganaba suficiente como para pagar el doble de lo que iba a pagarle el lunes y el martes en ese fin de semana en sus apuestas… estaba libre en esos dos días… ya que los únicos en los que tenia obligación de trabajar para Andy eran el viernes el sábado y el domingo… le encanaba que le diera los dos días libres porque así entrenaba cuatro días a la semana… adelantaba su trabajo y su estudio sabiendo lo que iba a ver en la semana y así todo iba aun mas lento y relajado para ella… lo adoraba… vivir la vida… "al suave"… tranquila… sin problemas graves… simplemente estudiando y trabajando… y haciéndole de guarda espaldas-chofer de Sango cuando iba a alguna estúpida fiesta… mas aun cuando ya venía la fiesta estúpida de hallowen… odiaba las fiestas… pero le tocaba ir para cuidar de Sango…

Kagome brinco sobre la barra y se sentó tranquila en su banquito esperando a que llegara su relevo para ir a dar su show golpeando a los tipos duros que la creían una niñita mimada… le encantaba pelear y ganar… a veces por supuesto que perdía… muy pocas veces… pero ya lo había hecho… cuando comenzaba en el lugar y le tocaba hacerlo… ella seguía con reglas estrictas de las artes marciales que había practicado de niña… junto con Sango… metidas en la cabeza… y pues era obvio que su forma de pelear no era sucia u otra cosa… incluso intento quebrantar sus reglas… pero sintió que se traicionaba a ella misma… y así había entrenado muy duro para golpear a cualquier tipo usando sus reglas…

Kagome suspiro mirando una botella de coñac… no le gustaba… le gustaba beber despacio y de otro tipo de cosas… pero el coñac… era demasiado costoso… era demasiado fuerte para ella… no le gustaba… la cosa era diferente con el whiskey y el vodka suspiro… no podía tomar en el trabajo… pero para eso siempre pasaba por la gasolinera a comprarse algo que tomar… aunque sabia que debía de ser poco por esa noche porque no le convenía llegar ebria donde Sango… suspiro y recordó nuevamente la ultima fiesta a la que había ido con Sango… como siempre… la chica había andado buscando algún tipo para pasarse la noche… y finalmente se topo con dos sujetos que hasta ella podría considerar apuestos… bailaron y charlaron mientras ella los veía desde una esquina atenta…

Finalmente cuando la fiesta termino y después de habérsela pasado casi toda la noche con los sujetos no al querían dejar ir… pero ella se libro de ellos… y cuando ya iban a regresarse en el auto con ella mas ebria de lo normal… los sujetos llegaron queriéndose llevar a Sango para su apartamento… grave error… ella no era de las ebrias felices o las ebrias agresivas… ella era una ebria despistada y alejada del mundo real… pero… siempre que algo la perturbaba lo hacia al doble de lo que normalmente lo haría… y que algún tipo intentara lastimar a su querida Sango… los dejo con la nariz rota… numerables hematomas y contusiones… les quito un par de dientes y a uno le rompió un brazo… y después había sido llevada a la cárcel hasta que los testigos confirmaron los motivos por los cuales actuó así… a pesar de que no fue exonerada de su castigo… al menos no le metieron a la cárcel… simplemente comenzó a ayudar durante quince horas semanales en el centro de cuidado de los niños en la universidad…

Eso fue durante un año el pasado… ahora que acababan de reiniciar las clases era algo fabuloso el no tener que buscar hacerse tiempo para ir a ese lugar… era su segundo año en la universidad y nadie se atrevía a hablarle… sonrió levemente… le gustaba que las cosas fueran así… entre menos se acercaran los demás a ella era mejor… tres sujetos que estaban en una mesa viendo a la chica limpiando suavemente la barra al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos y verla sonreír pudieron imaginar que pensaba en una masacre masiva… y casi pudieron ver salir un colmillo de entre sus labios negros como su cabello… casi… ya que el poder de su imaginación no era tan grande…

Kagome levanto la mirada al escuchar la odiosa campanilla de la puerta de la entrada… y vio a un sujeto alto y con una camiseta desmangada que se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando sus músculos marcados… Kagome sonrío levemente mirando al sujeto pasar cerca de ella hacia el pasillo que les llevaba a la parte de atrás del club donde estaban las prostitutas y la arena para luchar… vio al tipo pasar tranquilo y creyéndose lo máximo… detestaba a loa tipos así ya le daría su lección… le encantaba bajarle el animo a los tipos fanfarrones como ese que le colmaban la paciencia… era verdad que ella no tenia demasiados músculos… pero era veloz… y la velocidad era algo MUY importante a la hora de luchar…

Kagome volteo a ver hacia la puerta de nuevo al ver al chico despistado que le relevaba entrar y casi caerse al hacerlo… un tipo flacucho y despistado… -Perdón Kagome… vine tarde…- Kagome suspiro y brinco del otro lado de la barra caminando hacia el chico extendió su mano y le dio el pequeño trapo de color rojo con el que limpiaba la barra… -No tan tarde Jerry… me voy…- el chico asintió y ella se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la cortina con piedritas negras que separaba la estancia del bar con el pasillo que llevaba la interior… Kagome se volteo y vio a Jerry… -Oe… cuida mi casco para cuando vuelva…- el chico le sonrió y asintió viendo a la muchacha desaparecer tras la luz morada fluorescente que salía del pasillo…

------

-Eres una vergüenza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome simplemente permanecía viendo la alfombra crema de su apartamento junto con Sango con un solo ojo… y dejando su mano izquierda sosteniendo la pequeña bolsita con hielo sobre su ceja izquierda… -Cuantas veces has venido ebria y golpeada???!!! Dime!!!...- Kagome suspiro y levanto su mirada viendo a Sango… -Muy pocas Sango… esta es la quinta vez que me derrotan desde que comencé a hacer mis tratos con Andy…- Sango vio a su hermanita menor… había llegado al lugar con el cabello revuelto… la boca sangrando al igual que su ceja izquierda… y con varios moretones en sus brazos que eran visibles por su camisa desmangada… no podía imaginarse como tenia el tórax y como tendría la cabeza si no tuviera pelo…

-Kagome!!!... tengo un examen mañana… como puedes hacerme esto???!!! Me preocupas!!!... porque eres tan desconsiderada e irresponsable!!!...- Kagome simplemente suspiro… -Lo lamento de acuerdo… lo siento en verdad créeme… hacia mas de medio año que no me derrotaban de acuerdo… mañana no peleo pero el próximo fin de semana veras como le ganare…- Sango estaba a punto de gritarle que era una loca desquiciada pero cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente como veinte veces tratando de calmarse… cuando finalmente lo logro ignoro a la chica y le dio un portazo a la puerta de su habitación…

_**Domingo 17 de febrero de 2008**_

Hola!!! Weno weno aquí les traigo el primer cap… espero que despierte su curiosidad xD… mi mala suerte es que tengo todo el tercer cap en la mente así que pues espero poder seguir llevando las cosas despacio… despacito despacito xD… para llevar mas detalles en el fic xD… weno weno pos espero actualizar pronto y pos gomen!!!

En serio que quería seguir mis ojos… pero no me encontré de humor… el otro día ya tenia bien planeado el siguiente cap de mi reina… pero aun no me decido como rayos es que voy a descubrir a Kikyo… y pus el fic ya no va a durar mucho por si lo pensaron… ya va a terminar… no voy a extenderme mucho mas con el con eso de la guerra xD… la verdad es que yo quería llevar el fic mas despacito… pero pos no pude… se me viene ideas adelantadas y me emociono mucho… con mis ojos… pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que sigue xD…

y pues con y ahora que… pues tengo partes del cap que viene y pues no quiero escribir nada aun… el otro día quería comenzar un fic de Inuyasha como un Danphir… y pues ya tenia todo el argumento y me parecía súper genial e interesante pero… dije… "no tengo muchos fics que seguir" así que mejor no xD… y pos este fic… esta revoloteando en mi cabeza y me mate ingeniándomelas con el mapa de la ucla y dije "a no este fic si que lo escribo y lo termino" porque en serio llegue a las 2 de la mañana buscando universidades xD… y bajando los mapas de los campus xD… weno weno voy a ver si publico por ahí la versión original… se que e distorsionado mucho la personalidad e Kagome… hasta pensé en algún punto que parecía mas Inuyasha que Kagome… pero… Jijijiji :P juajua muajajaja ven ven la inspiración viene de la nada xD… ya me tengo el segundo cap listo xD… muajajajajajajaj ya se como va ser mi fic siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Super… estuve a punto de cambiar la historia… pero no… mejor seguimos adelante weno weno espero que les guste… jijijijiji sayito!!!...


	2. Chapter 2 Solo

**Capitulo 2 "Solo"**

Inuyasha suspiro caminando despacio de vuelta a su apartamento… Miroku andaba dando una vuelta junto con Kouga así que era casi seguro de que no iba a llegar hasta que fuera de madrugada… suspiro mirando a su alrededor… la gente caminando feliz y tranquila por la calle… viendo uno que otro niñito mimado que solo se interesaba por el sexo como Kouga caminando por ahí con sus libros de la universidad… detestaba ese tipo de sujetos… les odiaba con toda su alma… eran unos imbéciles que no le traían ningún tipo de provecho a la sociedad… suspiro nuevamente y vio una familia delante de el… una mama… un papa… y su hijito… se detuvo mirándoles caminar tomando al niño por las manos… suspiro levantando su vista hacia el cielo… recordando…

Cuando el y sus padres caminaban por la playa junto con el… había sido tan feliz… pero todo eso acabo cuando su padre se enfermo de cáncer de pulmón por haber fumado cuando era joven finalmente muriendo al igual que su madre pero ella por motivos de una ulcera en el estomago que era delicada y que le habían dicho que se mantuviera alejada del estrés y las preocupaciones… y claro que resultaba obvio que si tu esposo se moría con los pulmones destrozados no ibas a estar fresca… Inuyasha se quedo solo… al cuidado del hermano de su padre… Myoga… cuando tenía solamente cinco años… pero Myoga debió de irse y dejarle solo por un tiempo cuando su hermano Mushin se enfermo…

Inuyasha regreso su mirada un poco oscurecida hacia la carretera al recordar los rostros de aquella mujer malvada… Misaki… y de ese maldito mal nacido de Sesshomaru… su cuerpo se estremeció y el decidió alejar sus pensamientos hacia algo mas productivo como una anciana paseando su perro por la calle… suspiro y siguió en su camino de regreso a su apartamento… por suerte la facultad medicina no quedaba lejos de su apartamento… sonrío con tristeza al pensar que ese maldito de Sesshomaru no pudo quitarle todo el dinero que su padre dejo para el… lo detestaba… como los detestaba tanto a el como su madre… por suerte estaba lejos de ellos y nunca mas volvería a estar cerca de esos mounstros…- y ya no soy un niño…- Inuyasha suspiro nuevamente y miro su libro rojo…

Trabajaba en una gasolinera… no ganaba mucho… pero era suficiente como para pagar sus gastos de comida… y pues claro que con la media beca a la que había aplicado para no terminarse el dinero de su padre era suficiente… esperaba poder reponerse de ello al terminar de estudiar pero aun le faltaban cuatro o cinco años según su capacidad intelectual… Inuyasha sonrío levemente caminando a paso lento por la acera… 'Vamos hombre no te preocupes así… a penas y acabas de comenzar el segundo año…' Inuyasha levanto su rostro limpio y radiante ante la puesta de sol… miro el reloj negro de su mano izquierda y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la tarde… -Aun no es tarde…- Inuyasha sonrío sabiendo que tendría tiempo para descansar al menos por diez minutos en el apartamento mientras se iba apara su trabajo… por suerte no trabajaba mucho… pero en los fines de semana si le tocaba un poco mas complicado…

Vio al tipo de la entrada llegar al lugar y colocarse en su puesto… siempre llegaba a ponerse en el mismo lugar antes del anochecer… seguramente a las seis comenzaba su turno… Inuyasha le sonrío al chico y el asintió abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar… -Gracias…- el chico de ojos chocolates le sonrío y el siguió caminando despacio por la alfombra roja del lugar… Inuyasha presiono el botón de subida del ascensor y levanto su mirada hacia la pequeña pantallita digital con números verdes que le indicaba en que piso estaba el ascensor… viendo como comenzaba a descender desde el once hacia abajo… Inuyasha suspiro y aparto su mirada viendo una maseta a su lado… la planta en ella era artificial… 'Para que demonios compran esto si no esta vivo???...'

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiro mirando hacia sus manos su libro y su cuaderno… no llevaba mucho a las clases… no le resultaba necesario… tenia una muy buena memoria… "memoria fotográfica"… así le llamaban las personas… y si… de hecho nunca había salido mal en los estudios y no se el dificultaba estudiar… de hecho estaba pensando en aplicar a la beca completa sabiendo que se ahorraría mas dinero y que su cerebro era capaz de resistirlo… suspiro… "nerd" palabra muy usada por los demás para dirigirse hacia el cuando era un adolescente… siempre le molesto… pero admitía que no era tan ofensivo a que le llamaran "gay" cono lo hacían ahora sus compañeros de clase… cosa que NO era cierta…

Inuyasha escucho aquel sonidito del ascensor para indicar que había llegado hasta el y las puertas se abrieron… Inuyasha entro en el lugar y se miro en el espejo… aun el se sorprendía a veces por su apariencia… muy diferente… muchos podrían pensar que era albino… pero no… sus cejas eran negras… el cabello de su madre era negro… pero el de su padre blanco como el suyo… sus padres no se lo decían de esa forma cuando era un niño pero Myoga si se lo explico poco después… un extraño gen presente en la familia Taisho… y obvio que por ser un Taisho el debía de llevar sus rasgos característicos… aunque claro… que en algunos se marcaba mas que en los otros… como Sesshomaru… Inuyasha se encogió al recordar su rostro… todo cabello en su maldito y asqueroso cuerpo era blanco…

Inuyasha suspiro agitando su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos desagradables y levanto su mirada simplemente para ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse y mostrarle a Kagome… Inuyasha supo que podía sonrojarse pero trato de evitarlo a toda costa y le sonrío a la muchacha con suavidad caminando fuera del ascensor… vio aun a través de esa cortina de cabello sus ojos desconcertados antes de pasar a su lado y entrar en el ascensor… Inuyasha siguió caminando por el pasillo esperando quelas puertas del ascensor se cerraran para voltear a ver hacia donde Kagome se había ido… Inuyasha suspiro viendo las puertas del ascensor cerradas… 'Llevaba su casco… seguramente se ira en su moto…' Inuyasha vio con melancolía las puertas del ascensor recordando que el un día fue así…

Se quedo en el pasillo un momento antes de pensar en verla irse en la moto… así que se apresuro y finalmente llego a al apartamento del final… ya que Miroku era bueno con el pidió que les dieran esa habitación… ya que el no necesitaba de ninguna media beca ni nada… al menos era confiable quitando el lado mujeriego que el chico tenia… Inuyasha se acerco a la ventana y vio a la muchacha levantando una mano levemente mientras cruzaba la calle… 'seguramente el portero la saludo…' Inuyasha suspiro notando como había llegado a comprender levemente el comportamiento de la muchacha mirándola desde lejos… pero no se atrevía a acercarse… lo ultimo que necesitaba era otra tipa que lo traicionara y lo traumara mas de lo que ya estaba…

'Pero ella es diferente…' si… y por eso le gustaba tanto… por eso casi hasta la perseguía… porque ella era diferente… porque ella no era como todas las demás… bueno… a parte de que era un poco violenta pero… acaso a el no le decían así???... antes claro… antes… Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados al ver a Kagome salir en su moto… seguramente su trabajo quedaba mas lejos que el suyo… pero el aun así debía de apresurarse… suspiro y se dio la vuelta buscando su camisa blanca con su pin… vio la carita sonriente medio poseía de su pin… esa gasolinera tenia un aire a infantil y a medio poseía… esa carita… se rio cuando se consiguió una mascara y anduvo persiguiendo a Miroku con ella… el tipo casi se muere… creía que era una nueva locura de "Scream" o "Jason" o algo así… se rio nuevamente y se decidió a cambiarse solo la camisa…

Se busco su gorra con la misma carita medio poseída y estaba listo… tomo las llaves del auto y salió tranquilo al pasillo… después de cerrar su puerta y ponerle llave al voltearse vio a Sango saliendo de su apartamento al parecer llorando… Inuyasha le vio extrañado y decidió guardar silencio mientras esperaban el ascensor… finalmente llego y entraron… Inuyasha vio a la chica a través de los espejos que habían en el ascensor y vio un libro de psicología morado en sus manos… 'Con que la hermana de Kagome estudia medicina también…' cuando llegaron abajo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo Sango busco en su cartera y simplemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo… Inuyasha se sintió fatal… había estado traumado desde niño por haber visto a su madre llorar tanto… y no quería volver a hacerlo…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la chica… -Oe… algo malo te sucede???...- Sango levanto su mirada… y suspiro… -Oh no… nada realmente grave… es que… deje las llaves de mi auto… arriba…- Inuyasha le vio sonriente… -Si quieres paso dejándote… yo voy de salida…- Sango le vio indecisa unos momentos pensando en el regreso… pero ya se las ingeniaría… además no estaba tan lejos después de todo… Sango asintió e Inuyasha le sonrió mientras continuaron caminando hacia el estacionamiento… saludaron al portero y se cruzaron la calle… Inuyasha iba pensando que iba haciendo una locura… esa no erala forma en la que tenia planeado conocer a Kagome... por medio de su hermana… en serio que no sonaba del todo bien…

Cuando llegaron al auto Sango se vio reflejada en el plateado brillante del auto… -Estas… becado???...- Inuyasha le sonrió abriéndole la puerta del pasajero… -Si… este auto es mío pero lo ocupa mi primo la mayoría del tiempo… y lo cuida así porque dice que no le gusta tener "mala apariencia"…- Sango le sonrió en entro en el auto viendo extrañada al chico… a veces lo había visto dando vueltas por el hospital… se imaginaba que era algún loco que se decoloro el cabello y se compro unos lentes de contacto para llamar la atención… pero nunca se imaginaria que ese loco fuera tan amable… -Oe… estudias medicina???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tu también estas cerca no???...- Sango asintió… -Ya te había visto dando vueltas por el hospital…-

Inuyasha le sonrió y arranco el auto… -Yo nunca te vi por ahí seguido… así que pensé que ibas con tu novio o algo así…- Sango se sonrojo levemente viendo al chico sonreírle… y mejor volteo a ver hacia otro lado… -No… ahora no tengo novio… desde el año pasado que los chicos me tienen pánico… así que esperaba reivindicarme en la fiesta de halloween… - Inuyasha le vio extrañado… Sango no era una chica nada fea… así que le extrañaba que no tuviera un novio… a menos que… -Y te tienen miedo???...- Sango negó suavemente con la cabeza… -Le tienen pánico a mi hermana… Kagome… si hubiera venido conmigo… no te hubieras acercado te lo aseguro…- Inuyasha le sonrió a Sango y dio vuelta en la esquina deteniéndose en un alto poco después y volteando a verle…

-No lo creas… hace bastante que le veo en los apartamentos… no me extraña… yo era así… antes…- Sango volteo a ver al chico y le sonrió riéndose suavemente y Inuyasha le vio con cara de 'De que te ríes???'… Sango se rio u poco mas fuerte y suspiro mirándole divertida… -Lo siento pero no creo que tu cabello podría ayudarte mucho a verte "Dark"…- Inuyasha le sonrió suavemente y volteo a ver hacia la carretera notando que el viaje era realmente corto aparcándose sin mucho cuidado… -No… me refiero a solitario e "indomable" podría decirse… yo era así… también vivía en medio de peleas y eso… tu sabes lo que los chicos hacen…- Sango le sonrió bajándose el auto y parándose afuera de este apoyada en la ventana en la plaza medica…

-Oe… tu lo has dicho… "lo que lo chicos hacen"… y por si no lo habías notado Kagome es una mujer…- Inuyasha le sonrió levemente… claro… como no notar que era una mujer… y una muy hermosa… -Si pero no pienso que sea malo después de todo… es bueno que una chica sepa defenderse…- Sango le vio extrañada… -Es extraño que un chico piense asi… pero bueno… gracias pro traerme… no te retraso mas…- Inuyasha asintió y la chica se dio la vuelta caminando lejos del auto… Inuyasha iba a poner el auto en retroceso cuando Sango llego nuevamente a la ventana y adentro su mano… -Lo lamento… se me olvidaba… Sango Higurashi…- Inuyasha le sonrió y le tendió la mano a la chica… -Inuyasha Taisho…- ambos sonrieron y esta vez Sango si le dejo ir…

Inuyasha emprendió su camino hacia el free way… sin poder de dejar de pensar en que había conocido legalmente a Sango… y que aun no le hablaba a Kagome ni una sola vez… suspiro… -Soy un desastre…- Inuyasha simplemente se dirigió hasta el free way y avanzo así mas rápido esperando la menos tres salidas… cuando finalmente llego a la que le tocaba salió bajando por la pequeña curva que llevaba a las calles de asfalto del lugar… finalmente siguió su recorrido un poco retirado del free way y se apresuro a aparcarse en su lugar de trabajo apresurándose a ajar del carro con la gorra blanca y la cara medio poseía al frente de esta con unas letras rojas a su lado que decían "Full Fast"… Inuyasha corrió dentro de la pequeña construcción donde se vendían cosas de primera mano en la gasolinera…

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le sonrió… -Llegas tarde Taisho…- Inuyasha le sonrió mientras que le chico le lanzaba un delantal rojo con la odiosa cara medio poseída en el centro… Inuyasha tomo la pieza de ropa y se la puso caminando detrás de la caja registradora… -Gracias por cubrirme…- el chico le sonrió… -Tu lo has hecho antes conmigo… así que no hay problema…- el chico le saludo por ultima vez con la mano y salió del lugar… Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó en un pequeño banquito que el chico tenia ahí… ya que no iba a estarse parado ahí hasta la una o dos de la mañana… ya vería quien llegaba primero al apartamento… si el o Miroku…

Inuyasha suspiro y una bolsa de papel café le llamo la atención… Inuyasha la tomo y vio una nota con un postic color amarillo… leyó lo que decía y sonrió levemente… "Para que degustes tu vista Taisho… Henry" Inuyasha sonrió medio de laso suspirando… ya sabia mas o menos que esperar de Henry así que levanto la mirada viendo si no había ningún cliente y sonrió viendo que no había ninguno… abriendo la pequeña bolsa vio una revista… suspiro y la saco despacio viendo a una mujer escasamente vestía en la portada… Inuyasha suspiro… y volvió a guardar la revista en su lugar suspirando… -Este Henry depravado…- entonces le llamo la atención una tarjeta roja en el interior de la bolsa y la tomo…

"Sabia que no verías la revista… así que decidí dejarte algo mas… busca cerca de los Bon o bon…" Inuyasha sonrió recordando que esos eran los chocolates favoritos del chico así que se puso de pie tranquilo mirando que no viniera ningún cliente y descubrió otra nota en el lugar… un postic amarillo de nuevo… "Busca entre las cervezas…" Inuyasha suspiro y escucho el suave timbre electrónico que indicaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda… se volteo y encontró a un tipo blanco con el cabello rubio y un tatuaje de sirena en el brazo izquierdo mirar hacia los lados… Inuyasha se acerco al sujeto… -Que deseaba???...- el sujeto le miro extrañado y luego indiferente caminando hacia las refrigeradoras…

Inuyasha suspiro y regreso a su puesto detrás de la caja registradora… el sujeto abrió una de las refrigeradoras y saco un six-pack de cervezas llevándolas hasta el… Inuyasha le sonrió y el tipo le entrego un billete de veinte dólares… -Solamente???...- el tipo le vio serio e Inuyasha suspiro buscando una bolsa con la vista mientras guardaba el dinero en la registradora y le daba el cambio al sujeto… cuando iba a guardar las cervezas vio otro postic amarillo y lo como con rapidez sonriéndole al sujeto… -Gracias por su compra…- el tipo le vio casi con asco y salió del lugar murmurando algo acerca de que odiaba a los gays… Inuyasha suspiro… no le molestaba que un desconocido lo dijera… pero odiaba que todos le vieran como el tipo débil y que no servía para nada mas que estudiar… pero que podía hacer si ya no se sentía con ánimos de ser el mismo de nuevo…

Inuyasha decidió seguir buscando las pistas de Henry hasta que vio una carita triste al final y sonrió leyendo lo que le escribió… "Lo lamento pero no tengo mas postic…" Inuyasha vio el papel interrogante y le dio la vuelta encontrando algo mas escrito… "Así que busca ahí cerca de donde estaba le revista y veras un libro negro… es tuyo ahora… espero que te sirva…" Inuyasha se sorprendió… un libro… dejo el postic en el lugar y comenzó a buscarlo pero tuvo que detener su búsqueda al escuchar aquel agradable sonidito de nuevo… levanto su vista y vio a un par de chicas rubís entrar al lugar murmurando cosas… les vio ir por los pasillos dando vueltas y aun así murmurando cosas… Inuyasha les vio extrañado y decido comenzar a reunir los postic en un solo lugar…

Inuyasha levanto su mirada al ver a las chicas frente a el… -Oye…- Inuyasha vio a la chica sonrojada y la otra detrás de el igualmente sonrojada… el les vio interrogante… -Si???...- las chicas se encogieron y miraron hacia los lados… después la que estaba atrás empujo a a chica y casi se golpeo contra la caja registradora… -Aquí venden… mmmmm… tu sabes…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando… -Vendemos el que???- las chicas se encogieron nuevamente y una tercera chica pelirroja entro mirándoles sonrojadas… la chica suspiro y las aparto levemente… -Oye… aquí venden condones???...- Inuyasha asintió y vio a las otras dos chicas igual de sonrojadas viéndole fijamente… Inuyasha levanto la mano y señalo un pequeño estante casi junto a el…

-Ahí están…- la chica pelirroja comenzó a mirar mientras las otras chicas seguían viéndole fijamente… Inuyasha se sonrió un poco incomodo así que bajo su mirada pegando y despagando los postic juntos y separados hasta que levanto la mirada viendo a la pelirroja con seis condones diferentes… Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -Cuales son mejores???…- esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse… Inuyasha negó suavemente hacia los lados… -No tengo idea…- la chica le vio interrogante e Inuyasha retrocedió un poco… -Lo lamento…es que yo… pues…- la chica le vio insistentemente e Inuyasha suspiro… -No tengo novia de acuerdo…- la chica pelirroja se rio… -Creí que ibas a decirme que estabas alistándote para ser cura…- Inuyasha vio a la chica un poco ofendido pero suspiro resignado…

-Bueno entonces los llevamos todos…- Inuyasha asintió y los coloco en una bolsa dándole el cambio a al chica mientras las rubias seguían sonrojadas mirándole y murmurando cosas… Inuyasha les vio interrogante y la pelirroja salió de la tienda casi arrastrando a las otras… Inuyasha suspiro Inuyasha regreso a su trabajo de detective temporal… por fin viendo el libro negro… lo tomo despacio y vio que la cubierta era gruesa pero suave… le volteo y vio escrito en letras doradas "Fandor" con un letra de estilo gótica… Inuyasha levanto las cejas un poco y abrió le libro encontrando un postic amarillo… sonrió y le leyó… "Jaja mentira me quedaba uno… ve al final de la revista… este libro fue la base para un comic… ahí están los nueve principales de esta novela… espero que te sirva y animo con Numa… perdón digo Kagome…"

Inuyasha vio el libro aun un poco extrañado pero decidió ver al final de la revista… y vio dibujado a un sujeto por pagina… su personalidad y cosas importantes estaban a un lado… Inuyasha siguió y finalmente encontró que eran las repuestas de un test… Inuyasha sonrió… siempre hacia esas cosas por diversión… cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a leer el libro de nuevo el suave sonido le obligo a levantar la vista viendo a una chica de cabello negro y liso caminar despacio por el pasillo tomando una soda de la refrigeradora y luego caminando hacia el… el tomo su dinero y le dio el cambio… pero al chica no se movió… -Gracias por su compra…- Inuyasha vio que la chica tenia su mirada fija en su ropa y vio que leía el pin con su nombre… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha vio a la chica extrañado… decía su nombre de una forma tan suave que… hasta podía sentir que estaba poniendo un hechizo sobre el… -Si???…- la chica levanto su rostro e Inuyasha pudo finalmente notar… que la chica se parecía exageradamente a Kagome… -Estudias en la UCLA cierto???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica casi asustado pero asintió…

-Ya veo… yo también…- Inuyasha asintió… y la chica le vio fijamente… -Te gusta alguien???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo… no podía ser que esta chica estuviera a apunto de pedirle una cita… -Mmmm yo… pues… si… bueno…-la chica le vio interrogante… -Tu no eres gay verdad???...- Inuyasha le vio casi ofendido pero suspiro… -No… no lo soy… es solo que soy… un poco…- la chica termino pro el e Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -tímido…- Inuyasha sintió… y la chica le sonrió extendiéndole la mano… - Estoy comenzando el tercer año de profesorado en matemáticas… esta cerca de tu facultad… puedes buscarme si quieres…- Inuyasha asintió y tomo la mano de la chica… -Medicina…- la chica le sonrió… -Lo se… te especializas en cirugía…- Inuyasha trago lentamente 'Esta mujer se a investigado mi vida!!!'… la chica soltó su mano y camino hacia la puerta… -Espera…- la chica se volteo… -Como… como te llamas???...- la chica le sonrió mas ampliamente… -Kikyo Wada…- Inuyasha asintió y la chica cerro la puerta al mismo tiempo que aquel sonidito suave invadía el lugar…

Inuyasha suspiro sentándose en su banquito y busco un lapicero… finalmente encontró uno y busca algo en que anotar su nombre… ya que si no lo anotaba seguramente iba a olvidársele… finalmente vio el test en la revista y anoto en una esquina "Kikyo Wada… 3º año de profesorado en matemática" Inuyasha suspiro y decido hacer el test… movió las paginas de la revista y vio el pequeño cuestionario sonriendo… y comenzó a leer…

**Test personalidad Fandor**

**1- Si tienes tiempo libre que haces???...**

a- Lo ocupas para estudiar o trabajar más…

b- Lo ocupas para pasarla con tu familia…

c- Lo ocupas para ti mismo/a…

d- Lo ocupas disfrutando con tus amigos/as…

e- Sales a algún lado con tu novio/a…

Inuyasha lo pensó unos momentos… no es que estuviera obsesionado con trabajar o estudiar… pero tampoco era irresponsable así que leyó mas abajo… familia… la única familia que tenia cercana eran Myoga y Miroku… Myoga vivía muy lejos… y Miroku se la pasaba con mujeres y de fiesta todo el tiempo… así que aunque quisiera no se la podría pasar con ellos… miro mas abajo… mmmm… 'tiempo para mi mismo… eso suena mejor…' no es que fuera un egocéntrico pero disfrutaba de los baños relajantes y también de vez en cuando hacer un poco de ejercicio así como cocinar para el mismo y relajarse de vez en cuando… miro mas abajo por si acaso solamente… amigos… no… el no tenia amigos de fiesta ya que no le gustaba… y pues novia menos… así que se decidió por la c…

**2- Es viernes por la noche y no tienes nada que hacer pero al día siguiente tienes que trabajar… de repente te llama un amigo diciendo que se van de fiesta y que llegaran algunas chicas… tu…**

a- No puedes y le dices a tu amigo que no…

b- Le dices que irías pero estas cansado porque fue semana de exámenes y mejor ves una película antes de irte a dormir…

c- Le dices que no porque tu novia/o va a llegar en un rato a tu casa/apartamento…

d- Tiras todo lejos y corres a bañarte y a cambiarte…

e- Le dices que ya estas en el auto porque ya ibas para algún lugar…

Inuyasha lo pensó unos momentos… solo decir que no… no era algo típico de el… así que no había problemas si buscaba algún tipo de escusa pequeña… leyó la b y sintió que era mas apropiada para el… pero aun así decidió ir leyendo las demás opciones… y de nuevo… novia… porque de repente el mundo comenzaba a decirle a gritos que tuviera una??? Seria algún tipo de indirecta del destino para que buscara a esa tal Kikyo???... no… ella era mayor que el… suspiro y siguió leyendo… ir así porque si no era muy propio de el… así que siguió leyendo y la ultima opción le pareció demasiado exagerada para el… así que siguió con la tercera pregunta…

**3- Un tipo/tipa se para frente a ti y comienza a insultarte sin razón… tu…**

a- Le ignoras y sigues de paso…

b- Le pides que se calme y te disculpas preguntando lo que hiciste mal para arreglarlo…

c- Comienzas a gritarle con igual cantidad de insultos…

d- Le rompes la nariz de una vez para cerrarle la boca…

e- Le dices "que te pasa papi/mami???... mejor arreglemos esto con un trago"…

Inuyasha suspiro… eso no era teoría… y ya le había pasado… el antiguo el se hubiera ido por la c o la d… pero no… el actual tampoco era tan cobarde como para ir por la b… así que mejor escogió la a… y esa era la que ponía en practica en la vida real… era mejor para el evitar problemas… no quería ningún tipo de escándalo por culpa de algún imbécil que se creía le mas papi del mundo… y pues… si era una chica… obvio que si le insultaba era porque definitivamente NO quería una cita con el… menos a un bar o algo así… ese test era MUY extremista pensó… esperaba que ese libro no tuviera nada pornográfico… conociendo a Henry… suspiro y siguió leyendo marcando con el lapicero al letra a levemente…

**4- Vas tranquilo por la calle manejando pero te volteas porque una mosca se te quería parar en la nariz… pero para cuando sientes ya has chocado… y se estaba bajando un tipo/tipa furioso de un bmw todo destrozado frente a ti… tu…**

a- Entras en pánico y comienzas a llamar por teléfono al familiar mas cercano que tengas para que te rescate…

b- Te bajas del auto pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que arreglen esto como la gente…

c- Suspiras y le dices que pagaras por los daños… y llamas por teléfono a la compañía de seguros y a alguien de tu familia para que llegue a recogerte porque tu auto no funciona…

d- Te bajas y comienzas a gritarle a la persona frente a ti alegando que no es tu culpa aunque sabes que si porque te metiste en su carril al huir de la mosca…

e- Te bajas y te paras en pose sexy esperando conquistarlo/a… no…. PARA conquistarlo/a porque eres simplemente irresistible…

_**Lunes 18 de febrero de 2008**_

Ohayo!!!... weno weno aquí esta mi segundo cap xD… espero que les guste… crep que el tercer cap tardara un poco y ahora comenzare a tarde mas xD… ya que ya el lunes comienzo en la universidad xD… hubiera sido este lunes -- pero una maitra imbécil que se atreve a tener mi mismo nombre me atraso las cosas… pero weno weno aquí esta… no quería cortar ahí el cap… de hecho tenia planeado terminarlo de forma súper… pero me extendí mas… y ya que tengo mis reglas en cuanto al numero de paginas que tiene cada cap pues no lo pude seguir xD… weno weno pero espero actualizarle en lo que queda antes del lunes aunque no les prometo nada…

Y pues por ahí me han preguntado de el Sr. Y la Sra. Taisho… pues… yo prometí terminar todos los fics… y ese… pues… si… lo voy a terminar… si es que no me muero antes… pero no puedo decir que lo termine pronto… en serio que el fic me emociono y me gusto al verlo… incluyo ayer vi una película de ese estilo… con agentes asesinos y eso pero no me inspire ni nada… así que pos tendré que esperar el momento…

Con los demás fics no e seguido para serles sincera… y pues es que e estado medio estresada por los problemas que e tenido para entrar a la universidad… pero ya una vez ahí espero relajarme y poder seguir mejor los fics… porque no creo tener que invertirle demasiado tiempo a penas empezando xD… bueno bueno gracias por leer xD… y pues sayito…

PD: Por ahí me dijeron que el fic como que estaba medio confuso en cuanto a su relación con "Tu fuiste mi luz" y pues no tiene absolutamente nada que ver… al principio iba a reescribir el fic… pero mejor decidió hacer otro fic con las mismas bases solo que ahora tengo mas ideas trágicas muajajajajaja!!! Weno weno… pero vamos despacito despacito así que no se preocupen que no creo ni que el romance o que la tragedia estén cerca aun… porque planeo que este fic sea realmente largo xD… weno weno… sayito…

PD2: "Fandor" es un fanfic original que sinceramente no e tenido el valor de publicar porque no quiero continuarle hasta no seguir la manga y ahora que voy a entrar a la universidad y voy a tener clases de dibujo serias… pues espero seguirle aplicando mis nuevos conocimientos xD… asi que pues por ahí le publicare algún dia xD…


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresa

**Capitulo 3 "Sorpresa"**

Inuyasha se erizo solamente con el hecho de visualizarse a el mismo chocando así con alguien… es verdad que tenia seguro… y que no había problema… pero… era tremendo!!!... tendría que trabajar mas y definitivamente tendría que aplicar para la beca completa… es mas… pensó que era una predicción del futuro y pensó seriamente en ir a solicitarla el lunes a la universidad… ya que los sábados sabia que no habían ese tipo de cosas y los domingos estaban abiertas solamente las bibliotecas y los lugares deportivos… y tal vez uno que otro salón donde estarían preparándose los niños ricos mimados para organizar las fiestas de halloween… faltaban tres semanas aun… pero… esas cosas tenían gran importancia en esa universidad…

Inuyasha suspiro leyendo las respuestas… podría haberse imaginado que le iban a ofrecer fugarse sin pagar nada… pero al menos esa opción no la tenia… se rio en la ultima parte… definitivamente este test podría ser el indicado para el estúpido de Kouga o Miroku… pero seria mejor copiar el test aparte antes de hacérselos… ya que jamás lo dejarían en paz se enteraban de que tenia una revista aunque fuera nada mas medio pornográfica en sus manos… ese Henry tenia toda la culpa… Inuyasha suspiro y decidió pasarse a la pregunta numero cinco…

**5- Un compañero de clase/trabajo te trae un trabajo hecho y te pide dinero a cambio de el… tu…**

a- Le dices que no porque ya lo hiciste…

b- Te toca comprarlo porque tu mama/abuela/tía se enfermo y le tienes que cuidar y no te quedara tiempo…

c- Le dices que le baje al precio y si no lo hace ni modo te desvelas…

d- Le das el dinero lo más rápido posible y te vas de fiesta…

e- Le dices que no porque ya se lo habías comprado a alguien mas…

Inuyasha sonrió imaginándose tal cosa… nunca le habían ofrecido un trabajo en la universidad… pero Miroku los conseguía casi todos… y pues a veces se los cobraba y a veces no… el no era un total responsable pero le gustaba cumplir con lo suyo… solamente una vez le compró uno y en las otras cuando Miroku se los prestaba simplemente les tomaba de base… sabia que estudiando para lo que estudiaba era muy importante saber… no quería ir a abrirle el estomago a alguien y no tener ni idea de donde estaba el páncreas…

Inuyasha decidió que la opción mas fácil era la c… tal vez la que mas se adaptaba a el… si las cosas no le salían del todo fácil mejor las hacia completas y sin ninguna base… además a el no podría pasarle eso de que su mama/tía/abuela se enfermaran simple y sencillamente porque no tenia… y si trataba de poner a algún familiar en su lugar a Miroku lo cuidarían centenares de mujeres decididas a salir con el tipo… y pues… el no cuidaría de nadie mas… no se comprometería a tal cosa… así que si lo veía desde ese punto de vista… cualquier otro tipo de inconveniente o lo arreglaba… o pedía que le bajaran el precio así que decidió que esa opción era la que mas se apegaba a el…

Sonrió pensando que había terminado pero vio otra pequeña frase abajo… "Bien… responde la pregunta que corresponde a la letra que más veces se repitió en tus repuestas…" Inuyasha vio un poco confundido las preguntas y comenzó a ver sus respuestas… c…b…a…c…c… mayoría de c… Inuyasha sonrió buscando su pregunta correspondiente… y se sintió satisfecho al encontrarla… suspiro al escuchar aquel sonidito agradable… y levanto su mirada viendo que una mujer adulta de pelo castaño entraba a la tienda… Inuyasha le siguió con la vista de forma disimulada y vio que la mujer finalmente tomo una botella de agua y unos chocolates… se acerco a el de nuevo y le sonrió… Inuyasha respondió su sonrisa con otra y le entrego sus compras…

-Gracias por su preferencia…- la persona delante de el le sonrió y le guiño el ojo… Inuyasha le vio un poco aturdido y se dio cuenta de que enfrente no tenia una mujer… -No hay problema guapo…- Inuyasha asintió viendo que el sujeto no se movía del lugar… hasta que sonó la bobina de un auto y se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda para tirarle un beso a través de la puerta de vidrio de la entrada y largarse… Inuyasha se estremeció sintiendo nauseas y viendo al sujeto… -Dios… definitivamente necesito una novia…- Inuyasha suspiro y mejor decidió ver su test… necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma… vio tres preguntas cada una con sus repuestas pero a el le tocaba responder a la segunda pregunta…

**Tienes novio/a o te gusta alguien y mucho pero aun no están en nada cuando otra chica/chico súper sexy se te acerca y te pide que salgan tomar un café… tu…**

a- Le dices que si pero solo como amigos porque tu ya tienes a alguien mas… y le avisas a tu novio/a porque la lealtad es lo primero…

b- Le dices que si pero como amigos aunque no le avisas a tu novia/o para ver si algo mas pasa…

c- Le dices que no porque tienes novio/a y que no quieres lastimar los sentimientos ni de la persona que te invita ni de tu novio/a ya que perderías su confianza si le dices que iras…

Inuyasha miro hacia el techo del lugar un momento pensándolo bien… de hecho novias de verdad… no tenia desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuchhhhoooooooooo tiempo… así que pues definitivamente no buscaría perderla si conseguía una… sobre todo si era Kagome… lo ultimo que quería si llegaba a estar a su lado seria perderla… Inuyasha decidió que con el iba la c… definitivamente si ya tenia a alguien a quien quería a su lado… no quería nada mas… el no era ni Miroku ni Kouga… no como los demás… el no era estúpido y si conseguía algo importante iba a cuidarlo y no a dejarlo tirado…

Inuyasha leyó debajo las letras en rojo después de la respuesta c… "Bien si esta fue tu respuesta tu personalidad es como la de Hector!!!..." Inuyasha levanto las cejas y dio la vuelta a la pagina viendo a una tipa desnuda!!!... Inuyasha parpadeo… no… no estaba desnuda… tenia… mmmmm… algún tipo de ropa… muy delgada sobre su cuerpo de color blanco… Inuyasha suspiro… bueno… no estaba desnuda… y llevaba una espada es su cadera… Inuyasha leyó al lado de su cabeza… "Numa"… definitivamente no se veía como un Héctor… así que siguió pasando las paginas… sin encontrar a nadie notando el detalle de que todos los personajes tenia la misma ropa… el cabello negro… y la piel blanca… hasta llegar a un sujeto de piel literalmente negra… a Inuyasha le llamo la atención su apariencia y leyó su nombre "Idelfonso" 'Que nombrecito…' Inuyasha se rio suavemente… definitivamente no le gustaría llamarse así…

Inuyasha decidió pasar la página y al final por fin encontró a un sujeto de cabello anaranjado… aunque con la misma ropa que los demás… pero con el cabello diferente… Inuyasha suspiro esperando que fuera Héctor y de hecho si era el… Inuyasha se sonrió suavemente… diferente de todos los demás… eso ya le hacia parecerse a el… se fijo en sus ojos y vio su color morado… todos los demás tenían ojos de un color "normal" podría decirse… pero el no… la sonrisa de Inuyasha se volvió mas amplia… definitivamente le caía bien ese tipo… Héctor… así que decidió leer lo que decía sobre su personalidad…

Nombre: Héctor

Raza: Sarte

Edad: 53 años

Inuyasha vio sorprendido su edad… no… definitivamente no lucia como un anciano de cincuenta y tres años… retrocedió la pagina y abrió mas ampliamente los ojos sorprendido al ver la edad del sujeto de piel negra… "148 años" 'Wow… eso si es estar viejo…' Inuyasha suspiro esperando encontrar alguna respuesta al leer el libro así que decidió seguir leyendo sobre Héctor… pero ya no encontró mas datos en si… sino que un pequeño párrafo… sonrió y decidió leerlo…

Wow… definitivamente eres único y especial si te pareces a Héctor… este es un chico tímido y leal que generalmente es rechazado por sus compañeros… también siendo un poco rechazado por los Fandor como raza en la mayoría de los casos… así que decidió crear su propio mundo y permanecer al lado de Numa…

Inuyasha dejo de leer sorprendiéndose… Numa… era la primera… la chica del principio… wow… ya había otra coincidencia… aunque no sabia si permanecer a su lado se tomaría como su amigo o como algo mas… espero que fuera algo mas para ver si así tenia suerte con Kagome… sonrió recordando a la muchacha y suspiro pensando sin querer en Kikyo Wada… esa chica era extraña… no parecía ser de esas mujeres que persiguen a los hombres… pero aun así había parecido esforzarse un poco en llegar a pedirle que le buscara… aunque el no tenia planeado hacerlo… Inuyasha suspiro y decidió mejor concentrarse en la revista…

Compitiendo eternamente con Andrés por su atención y tal vez su amor algún día…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño… competencia con Kagome era lo ultimo que necesitaba… pero con una chica como Kagome… no era probable tener mucha competencia… no porque no fuera hermosa… pero por su forma de ser sabia que no dejaría que ningún idiota que no valiera la pena se le acercara… y mucho menos aceptaría su compañía o amistad… sin mencionar una relación mas haya de eso… así que sentía que podía estar un poco tranquilo en ese aspecto… Inuyasha suspiro y decido seguir leyendo… que desconcentrado estaba…

Es un chico un poco inseguro pero que cuando se lo propone lograr lo que quiere… y llega a ser uno de los nueve con mucho esfuerzo… generalmente oculta sus sentimientos pero permanece todo el tiempo esperando por esa persona especial a quien si podrá mostrárselos… no tiene gran cantidad de amigos ni confía en los demás con facilidad… trata de vivir en su mundo pero eso no quiere decir que no sale de ese lugar… simplemente se refugia en el al sentirse agobiado por algo… pero casi siempre sale adelante… así que animo… ya encontraras a alguien que te ayude y te acompañe en tu camino… si no le has encontrado ya…

Inuyasha miro la revista sorprendido… podría jurar que le estaban mandando un mensaje a través de esa cosa… 'Este día a estado un poco extraño…' Inuyasha sintió estando de acuerdo con su pensamiento repentino… definitivamente le habían llovido mensajes de todas parte… sobre todo con esa revista… miro el libro de color negro a su lado y sonrió viendo que le habían recubierto imaginando que su portada estaba oculta… 'Cuando regrese a casa buscare información sobre este libro en internet…' Inuyasha suspiro y pensó que ya no había nada interesante en la revista pero vio que había un poco mas…

**Si quieres saber mas sobre este libro te ponemos un resumen acá abajo… esta muy interesante…**

_Después de una guerra genética entre las naciones mas poderosas del planeta tierra terminaron casi destruyendo el mundo… con bombas genéticas que acabaron con muchas especies… crearon nuevas… e hicieron evolucionar a las que sobrevivieron… incluyendo a la raza humana… que ahora esta siendo exterminada por unas de sus primeras creaciones… los Kroler… unos mounstros sin una forma similar a la humana… siendo defendidos repentinamente por una Fandor llamada Numa… pero que tenia en contra a Nicandro… un Fandor perfeccionista que odiaba a los humanos por sus sentimientos de debilidad y la gran ambición inconsecuente que tuvieron para llevar a la tierra a punto cercano su destrucción definitiva… _

_Pero justo cuando Numa y sus aliados pensaban que les faltaba poco para terminar de llevar a los humanos a sus refugios descubrieron algo… que los Kroler ya no eran los de siempre y que incluso eran mas fuertes que ellos mismos y ahora deseaban tomar el control del planeta… así los ocho Fandor comienzan su lucha interminable en contra se sus enemigos… los Kroler… al lado de los Sarte capaces de seguirles el paso…_

_Esta es una historia llena de aventura y romance… que nos invita a reflexionar en cuanto a lo que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y nuestro planeta… _

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces terminando de leer… 'Eso suena interesante…' podía hacerle caso a Henry y leer el libro… además… ahí en la gasolinera no había mucho movimiento y ya que estaba cubriendo a Henry esa noche… pues no iba a tener nada que hacer… sonrió y tomo el libro entre sus manos… estaba a punto de comenzar a leerlo cuando aquel suave sonidito le hizo levantar la vista… el libro se cayo de sus manos y sus ojos se ensancharon… su cerebro no terminaba de procesar las imágenes que su ojos le enviaban… no podía creer lo que veía y que hacia su sangre hervir…

Ahí frente a el sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta estaba Kagome… toda golpeada con la boca y la nariz sangrando… con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado… Inuyasha se salió de donde estaba y se acerco a la muchacha parándose frente a ella… -Que… te sucedió???...- Kagome levanto su rostro permitiéndole ver su ojo hinchado y morado aun a través del poco cabello que había sobre su rostro… -Tienes… hielo???...-Inuyasha asintió y tomo una bolsa del mostrador corriendo hacia una refrigeradora en la parte de atrás… tomo el hielo que pudo y regreso con Kagome… la vio sentada en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado entregándole la bolsa… y vio que de hecho su ceja estaba sangrando… -Mierda…- Kagome suspiro pensando mas en Sango que en su estado… se iba a poner… literal y explícitamente furiosa…

Inuyasha se levanto de nuevo y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios encontrándole… era verdad que no había practicado nada en ninguna persona pero eso no significaba que no pudiera si quiera poner unas cuantas banditas en la muchacha… Inuyasha abrió el botiquín arrodillándose a su lado de nuevo y sacando algodón y alcohol… puso un poco del alcohol en el algodón y lo llevo hasta su ceja haciendo que la chica se alejara de el y le viera molesta con el ojo que no tenia debajo de la bolsa con hielo y entre su cabello… -Oe… deja eso…- Inuyasha suspiro y volvió a poner el algodón en su lugar… -No… lo necesitas…- Kagome suspiro y mejor volteo a ver hacia otro lado…

Cuando Inuyasha termino… corto una gasa y le coloco en la ceja de la chica con la ayuda de esparadrapos… así finalmente vio que no habían mas heridas sangrantes ya que la hemorragia de su boca se había detenido y ella misma había limpiado su nariz con su mano… Inuyasha suspiro poniéndose de pie… -Oe…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome que no le veía… tenia su mirada fija en la puerta de la entrada… -Tienes algo para tomar???...- Inuyasha le vio confundido… -Quieres una soda???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica negar suavemente con su cabeza notando los moretones en su brazo izquierdo… sintió rabia por el imbécil al que se le ocurrió hacerle algo así… pero sabia que no podía preguntar…

-Estoy hablando de alcohol…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendida pero se lo imagino como algún tipo de calmante o sedante para distraerle un poquito del dolor así que asintió a pesar de que no sabia si la chica le veía a través del reflejo de la puerta y fue de nuevo atrás en la tienda encontrando las botellas de Henry… esa era la primera vez que iba a tomarles y no precisamente para el… a el no le atraía mucho el alcohol… no después de las malas experiencias que tuvo mas joven en la mañana después de la fiesta y toda la diversión… nauseas… un terrible dolor de cabeza… y pues muchas cosas mas… y definitivamente no le llamaba la atención volver a pasar por tal cosa…

Inuyasha regreso al lado de la muchacha con un pequeño vaso y una botella de whiskey… la puso frente a ella y Kagome ni siquiera volteo a verle… tomo la botella y se la empino… Inuyasha vio sorprendido como la muchacha dejaba la botella con tres cuartos de su contenido reducida a un cuarto de su contenido sin detenerse… Kagome finalmente regreso la botella a su lugar y suspiro… 'Sango va a matarme…' Inuyasha vio a la muchacha suspirando sin saber que hacer hasta que finalmente comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie… Inuyasha se puso de pie y le ayudo… Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo poco que avanzo al entrar desde la puerta hacia el interior de la tienda de nuevo hacia esta…

-Oe… crees que podrás conducir así???...- Kagome asintió… -Gracias por preocuparte… no te preocupes… yo te pago…- Inuyasha se sorprendió que la chica pensara en pagarle en ese momento… pero aun así le ayudo a llegar hasta afuera… le encantaría ofrecerle llevarla a casa… pero no podía dejar la tienda… cuando llegaron cerca de su moto Kagome se apoyo en esta… -Oe… no vas a poder conducir eso…- Kagome no dijo nada y quito la bolsa de hielo de su ojo para ponerle en el manubrio de la moto… -Si podre… con un ojo puedo…- Inuyasha no quería soltar el brazo de la muchacha… pero Kagome se alejo de el tomando la motocicleta y comenzando a subirse… -Oe… no quieres que llame a alguien… para que venga por ti???...-

Kagome no le respondió y simplemente encendió la moto y sus luces… se dio la vuelta y levanto su bazo izquierdo… -Te pagare… adiós…- Inuyasha así escucho el ruido de la moto alejarse poco a poco viendo como la muchacha se iba… -Dios protégela…- Inuyasha suspiro… y regreso despacio a la tienda… eso si que no iba a perdonarlo… quien sea que fuera… nunca iba a perdonar al mal nacido que pudo haberse atrevido a golpearla así… vamos!!! Que cobarde golpeaba así a una mujer??? Era verdad que Kagome era fuerte… pero eso no significaba que no fuera una mujer… que no tuviera sentimientos y un lado femenino… a aunque muy pocas veces salieran a la luz… el sabia que los tenia…

Inuyasha se quedo intranquilo y sin hacer nada mas que regresar la botella a su lugar al igual que le botiquín… vio unas gotas de sangre en el piso y les limpio con unas servilletas… al terminar el mismo decidió tomarse un trago de whiskey antes de regresar y sentarse en su banquito… no podía quitar su vista de la puerta de entrada con la imagen de la muchacha apoyada contra esta… sabia que era algo que no iba a olvidar… hasta ese momento recordó que había tirado el libro al piso y se inclino a recogerlo… Inuyasha suspiro… sabia que no ganaría nada pensando y pensando en lo mismo… con las mismas peguntas de lo que le pudo haber sucedido en su mente si sabía perfectamente que no obtendría respuestas…

Inuyasha suspiro llevando su vista hasta el libro en sus manos… sacudió un poco el polvo que se adhirió a el al caer y le abrió despacio… dentro después de una pagina vacía vio las mismas letras góticas antiguas presentando el nombre "Fandor"… sonrió levemente y siguió las paginas… encontró la editorial y todo pero lo que en ese momento le llamo la atención fue buscar el nombre de la persona que escribió el libro… y después de un par de paginas mas le encontró junto con una pequeña dedicatoria…

_Muchas veces no valoramos lo que tenemos… Muchas veces valoramos lo que tenemos…__ Pero muchas mas se nos olvida una cosa…__ Valorarnos a nosotros mismos…_

_**Eiko Takayama**_

Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces esperando recordar si había escuchado ese nombre antes… 'Nop… nunca antes en mi vida entera…' Inuyasha suspiro y decidió investigar eso al llegar a casa si no es que estaba demasiado ocupado en preguntarse por Kagome o en ir a buscar a Miroku si es que estaba tirado en algún lugar ebrio… después de todo era viernes por la noche y el aprovechaba esos días para irse a las mejores fiestas y terminar tirado en cualquier lado sin recordar nada al día siguiente y sintiendo los terribles efectos secundarios del alcohol en su sangre… 'Y eso que no a largo plazo…' Inuyasha suspiro… Miroku era un masoquista y se destruía a el mismo con eso al igual que todos los que fumaban… nunca iba a comprenderlo… aun en sus días de "locura y rebeldía juvenil" nunca fumo… ni planeaba hacerlo… ni mucho menos se había drogado… otra cosa que no tenia planeado hacer… ese tipo de coas traían consecuencias enormes y si algo quería era vivir tranquilo y morir de forma normal… no en un hospital con los pulmones destrozados como su padre o en la cárcel por haber sido descubierto con droga… no señor el no…

Inuyasha suspiro nuevamente y decidió que si Eiko Takayama pensaba de la forma en la que reflejaba ese pequeño pensamiento antes de presentar nuevamente el titulo de la novela y debajo de este "Escrito por" y el nombre de la autora… definitivamente ese libro podía ayudarle a no sentirse tan mal y tan perdido… tal vez hasta le podría ayudar a ser un poco mas como el… como muchas veces desearía actuar pero no lo hacia por timidez… Inuyasha sonrió tranquilo y decidido… esta vez si que iba a concentrarse en ese libro y a leerlo… tenia que terminar al menos un capitulo… ya que el libro tenia varios al igual que varias partes… era bastante largo pero no importaba el iba a leerlo y a disfrutarlo…

------

Inuyasha dejo sus llaves caer en la mesita de noche en su habitación colocando "Fandor" junto a estas y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa blanca para trabajar y luego tirar su gorra con la carita medio poseída de la gasolinera… volteo a ver el reloj que tenia en la pared… -Con que diez minutos para las doce…- Inuyasha suspiro… Henry le había pedido que le cubriera tres horas de su turno… y el había cubierto tres horas del suyo… la gasolinera les dejaba cuatro horas diarias… el terminaba a las ocho de la noche y regresaba a su casa… mientras que Henry se quedaba ahí desde las ocho hasta las doce… así les pagaban mas poco de lo que deberían pero a Inuyasha le bastaba lo que le daban por hora durante la semana… no tenia día libre… pero los fines de semana trabajaba por las mañanas cuatro horas…

Cualquiera se quejaría por no tener un día libre… pero el lo había decidido así… y pues ese día libre se sumaba a sus vacaciones… así que cuando le necesitara simplemente le solicitaría y tendría libre el día que pidiera… y ellos deberían de dárselo… Inuyasha se sentía mejor de esa forma… el chico finalmente saco sus pantalones quedándose simplemente con sus bóxers saliendo a la sala y viendo a Miroku tirado en el sillón… movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados y fue al baño para lavarse los dientes… cuando termino se dio un pequeño recorrido por la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y regresar a su habitación apagando la luz y metiéndose en la cama…

Inuyasha miro le techo por unos momentos recordando lo interesante que estaba ese libro… y que necesitaría hablar con Kagome pronto… no quería que ningún "Andrés" fuera a hacerle competencia por Kagome… cuanto mas pronto se decidiera a hablarle mejor… además ahora era casi legal que le conocía… después de todo el le ayudo cierto… debería de dejar que le saludara antes de darle una patada… si… lo tenia decidido… al día siguiente estaría listo para hablar con Kagome… tendría que ser ese sábado o nada… después de regresar de trabajar… lo haría… diría que llegaba a visitar a Sango y le vería y le preguntaría como estaba… su plan era perfecto… nada… nada podía fallar… nada… TENIA que fallar…

_**Viernes 22 de febrero de 2008**_

Hola!!!... weno weno aquí toy de nuevo… no quiero que piensen que voy a abandonar mis demás fics ni nada… eso solo que estoy mero inspirada con este y quiero aprovechar la ocasión para seguir escribiendo en el tanto como pueda xD… y pos ahora mismo que estoy mero traumada por la culpa de una amiga ´ºº pues estaría perfecto escribir en mis ojos… pero me dio mello!!! Buah!!! Me traume… cuando me estaba bañando… ya sentía que había alguien detrás de la cortina buah!!!...weno weno espero escribir pronto y pos… ahí voy xD… sayito y gracias por leer!!! xD…


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Capitulo 4 "Confusión"**

Kagome suspiro… veía los adornos negros y naranja en el edificio para las actividades estudiantiles cerca de la biblioteca Powell… dos días para la estúpida fiesta y el lugar parecía infestado en idiotas… Kagome les vio casi con desprecio y decidió cruzarse la universidad directamente para llegar mas rápido a su apartamento… ya le faltaban solamente los últimos detalles de su vestido… a pesar de las bromas de Sango a cerca de su disfraz de "Morticia"… cosa que le hacia enfadar… sabia que su hermana estaba emocionada porque esta vez si escogiera disfrazarse… "Así disfrutaras la fiesta…" ese era el pretexto de Sango pero este año si la había convencido…

Además… Kagome se detuvo en la calle sonrojándose y mirando el piso sosteniendo sus libros con más fuerza… Kagome sintió su corazón latir mas rápidamente recordándolo… el chico de la gasolinera… se sonrojo mucho más recordando sus miradas suaves y su preocupación por ella… ese chico vivía en su piso… pero no lo había visto… Kagome se sonrojo mucho mas recordando como le sonrió en el ascensor… y después… como había cuidado de su pobre ojo… Kagome sonrió llevando su mano hasta su ceja izquierda… ya había sanado… habían pasado tres semanas… era normal que ya estuviera bien… además el fin de semana siguiente no pudo luchar aun porque no estaba lista… pero el que el siguió… fue uno de victoria…

Kagome no sabia que ese chico trabajaba en esa gasolinera… nunca antes lo había visto cuando pasaba de regreso del trabajo… pero había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba ahí porque aun era temprano… Kagome suspiro y decidió seguir avanzando… al principio estaba furiosa con ella misma por haberse permitido ser vista por alguien que podría algún día tener la posibilidad de hablar con ella en un momento de debilidad… pero ahora… simplemente se sentía bien… Kagome llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo y saco la pulsera con rallas diagonales… amarillo y blanco… no sabia si al chico le agradaban los colores… pero siempre combinarían con su cabello… y sus ojos…

Kagome se sonrojo nuevamente mientras aun caminaba por la calle… se odiaba a ella misma… sabia que no tenia que ser así de débil y sentir algo por un hombre estúpido… pero… -Arg!! Instinto… eso es todo…- Kagome bufo y pateo una piedra… se había tomado la molestia de estar pendiente a ver si le veía o no y el chico no se aparecía… -Es un idiota inútil…- Kagome gruño suavemente y se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle… lo detestaba… por ser tan… tierno??... –bah… basura…- Kagome finalmente comprendió que estaba frente a la puerta de los apartamentos… gruño suavemente y abrió la puerta de vidrio caminando despacio por el pasillo… y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón para "llamar" el ascensor las puertas se abrieron y vio a dos de esos niños mimados frente ella… ni siguiera les presto atención y entro en el lugar…

Cuando se volteo vio que uno de los sujetos estaba viendo sus piernas fijamente… Kagome se enfureció y detuvo la puerta saliendo… -Que ves bastardo??...- los tipos retrocedieron… y el que le veía fijamente camino hacia ella y le sonrió de forma "seductiva" según el y le hablo de forma "sensual" según el… -Oye preciosa… nunca te había visto por aquí…- Kagome dejo que uno de sus ojos se viera aun a través de su cabello y le hablo con voz ronca… -Tal vez porque ibas a desatar la furia del demonio al hacerlo como ya lo has hecho…- le compañero del mirón salió huyendo y el que estaba frente a ella le vio aterrado pero no se movió… Kagome le sonrió mostrando una maquiavélica sonrisa con sus labios negros… -"Seven days…"- el tipo le vio sudando y cayo al piso sentado temblando… Kagome sonrío y se dio la vuelta entrando en el ascensor…

Kagome comenzó a matarse a carcajadas cuando comenzó a subir dentro del pequeño rectángulo de metal… Kagome siguió riendo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se curvo y comenzó a sostener su estomago de rodillas sobre la alfombra del ascensor… las puertas se abrieron y ella no podía moverse sin dejar se reírse… hasta que escucho una voz familia… -Oh Dios mío que cosa mas terrible puede haber pasado para que te rías así??...- Kagome levanto su mirada aun riéndose a carcajadas viendo a su hermana atentamente aterrada… Kagome comenzó a reducir su risa y finalmente guardo silencio poniéndose de pie y avanzando fuera del ascensor gracias a que Sango había sostenido las puertas con su mano…

Sango suspiro… -Bien… esperare por ir de compras… o porque mejor no me acompañas??...- Kagome asintió y su hermana entro junto con ella en el ascensor…

--

Inuyasha suspiro mirando sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas en el aeropuerto… por suerte Myoga ya estaba mejor y podía regresar antes de ese baile de halloween… Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo… porque algo así había salido mal?? Porque justo cuando Kagome ya era legalmente su conocida tenían que atacar a Myoga??... Inuyasha suspiro… sabia que no había mucha delincuencia haya afuera… pero si existía… y al menos no mataron a su tío… y la policía había atrapado al culpable… pero una herida de bala aunque no dañara nada importante era algo delicado para alguien de avanzada edad como el…

Inuyasha suspiro al escuchar que le llamaban a abordar el avión de vuelta a los ángeles… esperaba poder llegar si quiera un día antes al lugar… lo necesitaba para poder aspirar a ver a Kagome antes de esto y pedirle que si le podía acompañar al baile… como simples conocidos… le diría que ni siquiera se consideraría su amigo… era mejor eso que nada… y sabia que la chica aun así podría rechazarle y odiarle pero… pero tenia que arriesgarse o nunca podría si quiera decirle hola… Inuyasha decidido camino por el lugar… tenia que hacerlo… tenia que hablarle… porque ahora era un todo… o nada…

--

Sango venia riéndose junto con ella en el auto ya con todas las compras hacia su apartamento… riéndose casi sin detenerse gracias al gracioso suceso de "seven days" – hoy si te pasaste Kagome… no me digas que ahora tienes complejo de Samara Morgan…- Kagome rio con mas fuerza ante el comentario de su hermana era verdad que esa impresión deseaba dejar en ese estúpido pervertido… pero solamente Dios sabia si ese depravado la creía Samara Morgan o no… cuando finalmente las muchacha dejaron de reír llegaron a un alto… ese que estaba antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina para dirigirse al estacionamiento de los apartamentos…

- Oe… Sango…- Su hermana volteo a verle y Kagome bajo un poco la mirada… - Crees que podre conseguir una peluca blanca??...- Sango vio interrogante a su hermana… su expresión no podía descifrarse… estaba completamente seria y por lo visto segura y decidida… así que decidió mejor no hacer nada mas que responderle… - Creo que si… solamente déjame preguntarle a Cindy si tiene una…- Kagome asintió mirando la guantera del auto mientras llegaban al estacionamiento… cuando bajaron del auto Sango creyó ver a su hermana menor sonrojada levemente… parpadeo varias veces negándose a creer tal cosa… no era posible… no Kagome… se acerco despacio a la chica mirándole interrogante y Kagome le vio de la misma forma… -Oe… tienes fiebre o estas enfadada??...- Kagome fijo su mirada en la de Sango mirando su rostro a la expectativa por una respuesta de su parte… -Porque lo dices??...- Sango no dejo de verle de una forma hasta cierto punto desconcertada… -Porque creo que estas sonrojada…-

Kagome retrocedió un poco alejándose de su hermana y topando su trasero al auto para lego fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia un lado huyendo de la mirada interrogante de Sango… 'Maldición… tengo que parecer molesta o Sango podría sospechar…' por fin ya preparada Kagome regreso su mirada hacia la chica frente a ella… - Es que estoy furiosa… porque mas le vale a ese idiota que ni se me acerque si me ve en el baile…- Sango comenzó a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente y ahora era Kagome quien veía desconcertada a su hermana… -Pues te aseguro que ira… porque después solo le quedaran cuatro días de vida…- Kagome comenzó a reírse junto con Sango de forma espontanea y sincera… desde hacia TANTO tiempo que no se reía de esa forma junto con Sango… así como en aquellas ocasiones cuando bailaban o tocaban juntas y alguna cometía un error…

La mirada de Kagome se ensombreció ante los recuerdos siguientes y decidió mejor caminar en silencio hacia los apartamentos con las bolsas que traían del supermercado… Sango se sintió triste al alcanzar a ver durante un pequeño instante la mirada ensombrecida de Kagome… esa mirada que había predominado en su hermana durante casi dos años… y que de seguro a ella también le acompaño durante un tiempo… pero al parecer Kagome nunca se recuperaría de todo lo sucedido si no lo aceptaba y le dejaba salir… pero no… ella se encerraba en ella misma y no le dejaba pasar a nadie… necesitaba conseguir un novio para Kagome urgentemente y sabia MUY bien donde encontrarlo…

--

Miroku estaba tomando cerveza con dos chicas a la par cuando aquella cancioncita de rap que tanto le gustaba comenzó a sobar… se movió un poco en le asiento en que se encontraba para logar sacar su celular de la bolsa delantera de su pantalón mientras una de las rubias a su lado comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa… Miroku le sonrió a la chica y coloco el celular en su oreja… -Alo??...- el chico escucho silencio por unos mementos e iba a repetir las silabas cuando escucho la vos de aquel hermosos ángel que conoció recientemente…-Miroku?? Estas ocupado??...- el chico se puso de pie de inmediato sin dejar su cerveza y corrió a través de la casa hasta llegar al balcón… -Oh no Sango… claro que no… hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte??...- el chico escucho silencio del otro lado de la línea un momento y supo que la chica vacilaba… no le preguntaría de nuevo porque bien sabia que podría arrepentirse y alas chicas como Sango no se les podían dejar ir así de fácil…

-Si pues… no tu exactamente… es que… mi hermana… no tienes algún amigo o primo que pudiera salir con ella?? No se… esta noche si se puede…- Miroku parpadeo varias veces… la hermana de Sango tenia fama de ser un mounstro… y pues sobre eso de que era lesbiana y que podía que estuviera enamorada de Sango en secreto… es mas se decían cosas no muy correctas sobre ellas pero conociendo un poco a Sango sabia que no era verdad… al menos lo del romance entre ella y Kagome… y si ella quería una cita para su hermana… pues era muy probable que si le gustaran los chicos… -Pues no lo se Sango… no creo que alguno se atreviera a salir a solas con Kagome…- Sango bufo del otro lado de la línea…

-Pero espera... Que tal si tu y yo les acompañamos?? Algo así como una cita doble y no una cita doble… me entiendes??...- Miroku simplemente rio creando el malvado plan en su mente… era perfecto… conseguiría que el primer idiota que viera para que acompañara a Kagome y el podría poner en practica su plan "cautiva el corazón de la bella Sango…" 'Imbécil si a quien lleves le rompe el corazón a Kagome ella no te querrá…' Miroku simplemente suspiro y tomo un trago de su querida y confiable cerveza… -Pues no lo se… pero creo que es mi única opción…- Miroku sonrió de oreja a oreja… perfecto… ahora solamente necesitaba un idiota no tan idiota… -Oye porque no nos acompaña tu primo… el de cabello blanco??...-

Miroku parpadeo varias veces… -Inuyasha??... porque??... no creo que quiera salir… ahora regresa de viaje… y pues no le gusta eso de las citas… créeme e intentado conseguirle una novia desde hace mucho tiempo…- Sango simplemente suspiro… -Bueno… con tal de que no sea un imbécil… o un cobarde… tráele… pasa por nostras a las siete de acuerdo??...- Miroku simplemente bufo… -Oe… no es muy temprano??...- Sango rio suavemente… -Lo siento pero mañana hay clases… y Kagome tiene que trabajar…- Miroku simplemente suspiro… -De acuerdo… a las siete pasare por ti… y por tu hermana junto con… pues ya veré…- Miroku escucho la risa suave de Sango… -Pues gracias… adiós…- Miroku sonrió triunfal… -Adiós…-

Miroku simplemente termino su cerveza de un solo golpe y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de Carolina…- Oigan chicos… necesito un candidato… para salir esta noche con Kagome Higurashi…- todos los presentes voltearon a verle casi asustados y luego comenzaron a carcajearse con fuerza… -Oye viejo no hagas esas bromas…- Miroku les vio serio… -No es ninguna broma… su hermana quiere que le consiga una cita… y eso hago… vamos es hermosa…- una chica de cabello negro y corto le volteo a ver… -Has escuchado que esa es temida por el grupo de Kurt…- todos miraron a la chica sorprendidos y luego miraron a Miroku… -Bueno el grupo de Kurt no es tan malo…- todos vieron a Miroku como si estuviera loco y un chico se paro a la par de el dándole una palmadita en al espalda…

-Oe viejo… por si no lo has escuchado el grupo de Kurt mata animales… les deja desangrase lentamente… y luego se los comen… en esos rituales que hacen… y con su sangre pintan cuadros sobre el infierno y cosas así… y si la sangre no alcanza ser cortan las venas y continúan pintando…- Miroku trago lentamente viendo al chico asustado… -E… eso… es… verdad??...- la mayoría en el lugar asintió… 'Maldita sea… así como conseguiré una cita para Kagome…' y justo cuando iba a darse por vencido y ofrecer una cita a ciegas para alguien mas Kouga pareció de entre todos… -Yo lo hare… yo saldré con ella… no hay mujer que se me resista y ella no será la excepción…-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kouga incrédulos y un par de chicos comenzaron a reírse… -Vamos Kouga… y si a ella ni siquiera le gustan los hombres…- Kouga les vio con la frente en alto… -Vamos… a que sea verdad no se resistirá a mis encantos…- todo los chicos comenzaron a reírse y Kouga les acompaño… -Eso rían rían… apostemos… a que ella termina en mi cama…- todos guardaron silencio viéndoles sorprendido y Miroku se le acerco dándole un suave golpe… -Oye imbécil… ella es capaz e matarte… a parte de que Sango también podría hacerlo así que ahórrate tus comentarios estúpidos…- Kouga vio a Miroku con esa sonrisa burlona que fácilmente se borraba de su rostro… -Oh vamos… el sexo no mata a nadie…- Miroku vio a Kouga serio y se dio la media vuelta… -No te metas en un embrollo así que lo lamentaras te lo aseguro…-

Kouga simplemente se rio y Miroku dejo el lugar… camino despacio hasta su auto y se quedo dentro pensando… 'Maldita sea… ya se como es Kouga… tendré que advertirle a Sango… después… pero… ahhhhh!! Si le digo que es un idiota me dirá que porque le permití salir con nosotros en la primera cita… será mejor que convenza a Kouga entonces…' Miroku suspiro y volteo a ver hacia un lado viendo a Kouga feliz llegar y sentarse junto a el… -Ya estamos listos para ir a nuestra cita??...- Miroku simplemente suspiro… -Si le haces algo lo lamentaras Kouga…- el chico simplemente le sonrió y luego decidió mirar la frente… así Miroku condujo en el freeway hasta llegar a su salida… rápido paso por el lugar y finalmente se estaciono en sus apartamentos… justo cuando iban bajándose venia llegando Inuyasha de su viaje en el taxi… -Oe Inuyasha… como esta el viejo??...-

Inuyasha le sonrió a Miroku y no vio muy feliz a Kouga… -Ya esta mejor Miroku… quiero que me prestes tus clases y trabajos para ponerme al día…- Miroku asintió y entraron al edificio caminando sobre la alfombra roja… -Oe… Sango me pidió que te llevara esta noche a una cita con…- justo cuando Miroku iba a terminar de hablar las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una chica vestida de negro se arrojo a los brazos del ojidorado… -Oh Inuyasha!! Lo siento tanto…- Inuyasha miraba sorprendido a la chica frente a el y hasta que finalmente recobro su compostura pudo ver a la chica mayor que el… aquella tal… -Kikyo…- Miroku y Kouga veían sorprendidos a la hermosa chica que abrazaba al perturbado estudiante… -Inuyasha… siento mucho lo que sucedió a tu abuelo… se encuentra mejor??...- Inuyasha asintió… 'Como rayos se entero esta mujer de donde vivía?? Como se entero de lo de mi abuelo!!...'

Justo en ese momento una de las puertas en el pasillo e abrió y salió Sango muy bien arreglada y sonriente… -Miroku ya estas aquí…- el chico sonrió y se acerco a la chica dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla… -Te ves preciosa Sango…- Sango volteo a ver a Inuyasha y se desilusiono… 'Así que tiene novia… que mala suerte… parecía un buen tipo para Kagome…' justo cuando Inuyasha iba a hablarle a Sango notando que la chica le estaba viendo una puerta se cerro de golpe y todos dirigieron su mirada hasta Kagome… Inuyasha dejo que su mandíbula cayera levemente mirando a Kagome… traía una falda negra de paletones y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra pequeña y que delineaba su figura… y una botas que llegaban hasta sus muslos… Kagome levanto su mirada hacia Sango molesta… -Si vuelves a esconder mi ropa… te juro que… que…- Kagome se detuvo al ver que había muchas personas ahí y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver al chico de ojos dorados de la gasolinera sosteniendo a una tipa de cabello liso y largo por los codos casi abrazándola…

'Te lo dije los hombres son una basura…' Kagome camino despacio y justo después al acercarse mas a ellos noto quien era la que estaba frente a Inuyasha… 'Mierda… genial…'la chica le sonrió con malicia sin soltar la cintura de Inuyasha… -Kagome… que extraño verte vestida como una mujer…- Sango vio seria a Kikyo… -Cállate o no la detendré…- Kikyo le sonrió a la chica… -Oh que miedo… soltara el perro rabioso en mi contra… o te consideras una perra Kagome?? Como contigo no se sabe…- Kagome vio a Kikyo furiosa y se acerco a ella… tanto que su nariz casi toco la de la tipa quedando a su nivel porque estaba usando sandalias y ella una botas con bastante tacón… -Escúchame hija de puta me vuelves a decir algo así y te atravesare ambas mejillas con los tacones de mis botas me oíste…- Kikyo simplemente sonrió… -Eso seria bueno… yo pagaría una cirugía reconstructiva y tu terminarías en la cárcel… o acaso no lo sabes?? Serás una abogada pésima…- Kagome simplemente le sonrió y se alejo de ella… -Bueno… al menos espero alcanzar a ganar lo mismo yo como abogada pésima que tu como la puta barata que eres…-

Kikyo le miro enfadada y trato de darle una cachetada pero Kagome le esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás… Kagome le sonrió y Kikyo simplemente movió su cabeza hacia un lado dándose la vuelta y abrazando a Inuyasha de nuevo… -oh Inuyasha… lo ultimo que necesitas en estos momentos es escuchar a esta marimacha salvaje…- Kagome se dio la vuelta hacia Sango… -Sango… dame dinero…- Sango le vio interrogante y Kagome tomo su cartera sacando un poco de dinero… después la devolvió la cartera y arrojo a Kikyo a un lado de Inuyasha… Kagome tomo un billete y empujo a Inuyasha un poco hacia atrás dejándolo sobre su pecho… -Por el hielo…- Kagome tomo otro billete y lo volvió empujar… -Por el alcohol…- Kagome tomo el ultimo billete y lo empujo mas fuerza estrellándolo contra la pared… -Y por la sangre que tuviste que limpiar… gracias…- Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha de forma ofensiva y se metió en el elevador apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes de este con los ojos cerrados buscando su iPod en sus bolsillos y sacando los audífonos para comenzar a escuchar música… -Te espero abajo Sango…-

Inuyasha vio a Kagome extendiendo su mano y deseando decir algo pero la chica ya había presionado el botón del elevador para cerrar las puertas y bajar… Sango volteo a ver a Kikyo que estaba fastidiada y luego miro a Inuyasha… se acerco a el e Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Estaría muy agradecida contigo de no ser por la gente con la que te juntas…- Inuyasha simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados… -Espera Sango… yo ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer!! – Sango le vio dudando un momento hasta que Kikyo se puso de pie… -Inuyasha… pero si ellas son malas… tu no las conoces…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kikyo… -las conozco mas que a ti y ellas no se arrojan sobre los hombres que no desean que se arrojen sobre ellos…- Kikyo le vio a punto de llorar e Inuyasha suspiro… -Escucha te agradezco que te preocupes por mi y por mi tío de acuerdo pero yo no te lo pedí y si tengo una novia será porque yo la busque no porque ella me busque entiendes??...- Kikyo iba a decir algo cuando Kouga por fin hablo… -Oh Kikyo… no lo sigas… Inuyasha es gay…- Sango vio a Inuyasha sorprendido e Inuyasha simplemente se volteo hacia Kouga enfadado… -Y a ti quien te dijo eso??...- Kouga sonrió ampliamente… -Toda la universidad lo sabe… además… yo lo vi…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Viste que??...- Kouga se rio… -Pues… Youtube!! Hi5… te suena??...- Inuyasha vio a Kouga con los ojos abiertos de par n par y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su apartamento… Sango vio todo el asunto sin comprender… pero finalmente suspiro después de que le chico cerro la puerta de su apartamento detrás de el…

-Bueno Sanguito… nos vamos??...- la chica asintió y siguió a Miroku y a Kouga hacia le ascensor… Kikyo no podía despegar su mirada de la puerta del apartamento de Inuyasha… 'Hace un momento… estaba… petrificado…' Kikyo se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido… -Hi5?? Youtube??...- Kikyo parpadeo varis veces sin poder quitar su mirada de la puerta preguntándose que significaba eso… hi5 todo el mundo tenia… y pues en youtube encontrabas de todo… pero eso… que tenia que ver en con Inuyasha?? No tenia nada de aterrador o anormal tener una cuenta en ambos sitios… necesitaría averiguar mas cosas con ese Kouga… y su amigo Miroku… necesitaba saber si Inuyasha era realmente gay… 'Pero incluso si es gay… dejara de serlo después de estar con una mujer de verdad…' Kikyo sonrió y con su frente muy en alto se volteo hacia el ascensor y presiono el botón hacia abajo… 'Inuyasha Taisho… no importa de que forma… tu… serás mío…'

--

-gracias por la cena…- Kouga veía sorprendido el cambio de actitud de Kagome… había pasado de ser a una chica extremadamente encerrada en ella misma y oscura a una chica levemente oscura y con una u otra sonrisa leve para mostrar… además de que noto de forma definitiva el cuerpo hermoso que tenia esa chica y siempre escondía debajo de la ropa holgada que se ponía… era toda una belleza… hasta podría decir que era una modelo con el tipo de cuerpo que tenia… firme… y lo había notado al caminar detrás de ella… sus piernas no eran aguadas como las de las chicas que siempre tenia en su cama… no… eran firmes y blancas… y se imaginaba que el reato de sus cuerpos y sus hermosas curvas eran igual de firmes… asi como su hermoso rostro… el que veía por primera vez cuando no estaba cubierto por su cabello… sus labios ni muy gruesos o muy delgados… sus nariz recta y con un tamaño normal… sus ojos expresivos y hasta dulces… sus mejillas con una apariencia tan suave y cremosa… 'Es una modelo…'

El chico asintió mirando como la chica se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia Miroku y su hermana… -Kagome espera…- la chica se detuvo y se volteo hacia el… -Quieres… quisieras ir a la fiesta de mañana conmigo??...- Kagome simplemente pareció dudarlo un momento y luego le sonrió levemente… -Claro Kouga… nos vemos hay a la entrada…- el chico asintió casi de forma violenta para luego ver su figura delicada alejarse de el… 'Definitivamente… Kagome Higurashi… es la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida…' Kouga sonrió con ironía… -Ja!! Y de pensar que todos en la universidad el ven fea… temible… y probablemente lesbiana…- Kouga sonrió mas ampliamente… -Fantástico…si sigue siendo así…podre conquistarla solo para mi…- Kouga sonrió mas ampliamente y su celular sonó… -Alo…- Kouga escucho a un Miroku un poco molesto… -Escucha si juegas con Kagome… - Kouga le interrumpió… -Oe!!… oe… cálmate… Kagome es la chica mas hermosa que nunca e visto en toda mi vida!! Como crees que voy a jugar con ella… hasta podría convertirse en mi esposa… la quiero para mi Miroku… no te preocupes… esto es por su hermosura… ya no es por esa apuesta tonta… no te preocupes que no hay problema… Kagome no es un jugo para mi…- Miroku suspiro del otro lado de la línea… -espero que sea verdad…- Kouga asintió...-Lo es amigo… no te preocupes… buenas noches…- Miroku suspiro… -Buenas noches…- Kouga cerro su celular y le coloco en el deposito para colocar sodas del auto… -Y lo mas fantástico es su forma de tratar a los hombres… como trato al tonto de Taisho…- Kouga se rio entre dientes levemente… -Kagome… ya es mía…-


	5. Chapter 5 Una oportunidad?

**Capitulo 5 "Oportunidad??"**

Para cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Kagome ya venia bostezando levemente y se aseguraba de alistarse para ir a trabajar… pero para su sorpresa cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba la figura de un chico frente a ella… su corazón latió rápidamente y frunció el ceño… 'Estúpido Taisho… estúpidos sentimientos…' Kagome trago lentamente viendo la mirada dorada del chico fija en la suya pidiendo compasión… ella simplemente le ignoro y trato de pasar a su lado pero el chico se puso frente a ella… -Espera… Kagome…- Kagome le vio enfadada… 'No puedes ser débil… es un estúpido que ama a Kikyo de seguro…' –Apártate…- Inuyasha simplemente movió la cabeza con suavidad hacia los lados… -Kagome… por favor… no te enfades así conmigo… dame una oportunidad para aclararte las cosas…- Kagome le vio enfadada y movió su cabeza hacia los lados apartando a Inuyasha con brusquedad de su camino…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome decepcionado… entro a su apartamento… ya no iba a salir de ahí… suspiro y apoyo su espalda contra la pared… sabia muy bien que por mas que tocara a su puerta no iba a abrirle y que había perdido su oportunidad… Inuyasha llevo sus manos hasta su frente y les deslizo hacia atrás por su cabello suspirando… 'Genial… todo se arruino…' Inuyasha simplemente cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse… cuando el lo único que quería era ser un conocido de Kagome había terminado siendo su enemigo que era lo que menos deseaba ser… y todo por su culpa… 'Estúpida Kikyo…' Inuyasha gruño con suavidad… y el que pensaba que no habría ningún Andrés interponiéndose en su camino… Inuyasha sonrió con tristeza mirando la pared… 'Parece que Héctor y yo tenemos mas en común de lo que yo pensaba… ' Inuyasha simplemente suspiro pensando en su pequeña desgracia mientras esperaba a calmarse un poco para seguir leyendo su novela en todo lo que podía dormirse y tratando de buscar una solución milagrosa a sus problemas dentro de ese libro… después de todo… si habían muchas coincidencias entre el y Héctor…

Inuyasha suspiro y estaba dispuesto a comenzar a arrastrar sus pies en su recorrido hacia su apartamento cuando la puerta del de Kagome se abrió y ella venia saliendo con el casco de su motocicleta… Inuyasha le vio interrogante y la chica le vio de una forma molesta mientras cerraba la puerta… Inuyasha se armo de valor de nuevo… -Déjame explicarte Kagome…- Kagome le vio enfadada con los ojos entrecerrados y simplemente le ignoro comenzando a caminar por el pasillo… Inuyasha simplemente se desespero y en un acto desesperado tomo su mano… Kagome se detuvo en seco… no por su agarre o la fuerza de este… sino por su contacto… por su mano cálida alrededor de su muñeca… no pudo evitar sentirse confundida… desde hacia cuanto tiempo una persona tenia contacto físico con ella… desde… desde… Kagome frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza levemente hacia los lados… sabia que pudo haber reaccionado de forma violenta ante tal atrevimiento de su parte pero la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumento… y no puedo evitar sentirse reconfortada hasta cierto punto por su contacto… Kagome simplemente alejo su mano con rapidez como si le quemara y dio dos pasos alejándose de el…

Inuyasha vio a la chica derrotado… quería insistir… pero debía de dar gracias de no estar tirado en el piso con algo reventado o roto por haber tomado su mano… -Tengo que trabajar me entiendes??…- Inuyasha se sorprendió… le estaba dando una… explicación??... su corazón latió con rapidez ante esta pequeña luz de esperanza… -No te preocupes… te acompaño…- Kagome se volteo despacio hacia el mirándole interrogante… como que iba con ella… podría… permitirle tal cosa?? Kagome lo pensó por unos momentos… había salido a cenar con ese imbécil de los seven days… a pesar de que ella y el le ignoraran… ella porque estaba furiosa con el chico de ojos dorado frente a ella… y el porque definitivamente no deseaba su odio… o al menos recibir o un golpe o alguna otra maldición durante la cena… Kagome simplemente suspiro… 'Te estas ablandando…' Kagome simplemente miro el piso… '-No crees de que es tiempo de cambiar?? De darle una oportunidad al mundo??...-' cuantas veces no le había preguntado Sango lo mismo… pero… la escucharía…

-Esta bien… pero debes de enterarte de que no tengo otro casco…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… no podía creérselo… no solamente iba a escucharlo… iba a llevarle a SU trabajo… iba a dejarle ser parte de su vida levemente… iba a hablarle de ella!!... Inuyasha asintió violentamente… -Miroku tiene uno…- Kagome vio al chico unos momentos… parecía sorprendido y feliz… 'Porque rayos le interesa lo que yo piense de el?? Si el ya conoce a la gran sexy puta princesita Kikyo??...' Kagome vio al chico… -Y que estas esperando para traerlo entonces??...- Inuyasha le vio con emoción y corrió hasta su apartamento entrando con rapidez y saliendo con la misma velocidad con un casco rojo oscuro… Kagome simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor "llamándole"… Inuyasha no podía creer lo que sucedía… ahí estaba Kagome frente a el… y a parte de que iba a escucharlo le iba a llevar con ella en SU moto… Inuyasha sintió que podía volar… pero decidió controlarse y tratar de pensar bien las cosas para no cometer ningún error con la chica ya que sabia que podía dejarlo tirado en cualquier lado si hacia algo mal…

El ascensor llego haciendo un discreto sonido y las puertas se abrieron… Kagome entro despacio e Inuyasha le siguió… las puertas se cerraron y ambos permanecieron parados en el lugar sin realizar ni un solo movimiento… 'Es la primera vez que alguien ira conmigo en la moto…' Kagome miro sus botas y su falda… realmente no le importaba que su falda de levantara y se moviera cuando iba en la moto ya que después de todo tenia su gabardina… pero si iba con alguien… 'Deberé de amenazarlo…' Kagome simplemente se sintió un poco impaciente… estaba haciendo un poco de frio así que por eso había estado usando el pequeño chaleco esa noche… y la gabardina le ayudaría en la carretera… vio a Inuyasha por el espejo… llevaba un jeans negros… una camiseta roja de mangas tres cuartos y su cabello blanco atado con una cola de color roja… miro el suelo de nuevo y se fijo en sus convers old stars de color rojo… 'Súper!!... no tiene mal gusto…' Kagome sintió un leve impulso de sonreír pero no lo hizo… ella no era así…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kagome camino despacio por el lugar siendo seguida por Inuyasha… el portero les abrió y les dio las buenas noches… Inuyasha le respondió y siguió a Kagome del otro lado de la calle hasta que llegaron a su moto… Kagome dejo el casco en la moto y le miro seria… -Escucha… esta moto no esta hecha para dos personas… o mas bien yo no le busque esa función… así que te sujetaras de mi…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendió asintiendo… prestando atención a su rostro y a sus palabras… Kagome asintió y se coloco la gabardina atándola en su cintura y tratando de asegurarse de que quedara bien atada… luego como el casco y cubrió su cabeza acercándose a la moto y pasando una de sus piernas sobre esta quitando el seguro que le mantenía en pie y encendiéndole… Inuyasha vio a Kagome sin moverse… 'Es… es esto posible??...' Inuyasha trago lentamente y se acerco a la chica… Kagome volteo a verle… -Sube… que esperas??…- Inuyasha asintió y paso una de sus piernas por la moto y luego se acerco un poco a la chica esperando un golpe sin recibirlo… Inuyasha suspiro… 'Que suerte tengo…' Kagome se aseguro de que no tuviera una comprometedora vista a su falda y se sintió mas tranquila...

La chica soltó el volante de la moto y puso sus manos a sus lados… -Tus manos…- Inuyasha obedeció y acerco sus manos a las de ella… Kagome las tomo y les enredo alrededor de su cintura… Inuyasha trago lentamente y la chica le soltó… Kagome permaneció un momento inmóvil sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de ella… Kagome simplemente trago lentamente y comenzó a moverse despacio hacia atrás… Inuyasha se movió con ella y Kagome se preparo para salir… -oe… sube tus piernas…- Inuyasha asintió y lo hizo… Kagome vio la salida y acelero comenzando a avanzar… así en silencio se dirigieron hacia el freeway… Kagome no podía creer que estaba llevando a un HOMBRE con ella… no podía creer que fuera abrazándola… 'Bueno… no es porque quiera pero…' la chica suspiro… era verdad que le había quitado los agarres a la moto… pero aun así… tal vez podría haber buscado siquiera un lugar para que se sujetara pero no… 'Porque??...' Kagome suspiro sin poder comprenderlo… porque su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez y sentía su estomago… vacio??... bueno… ya había cenado así que definitivamente no era hambre…

-Trabajas cerca de la gasolinera??...- Kagome sintió que se desconcentraba de la carretera al escucharle hablar… aun no podía creérselo… -mmmmmmm si… porque??...- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Porque la entrada… esta ahí…- Kagome vio hacia donde su mano señalaba y noto que era casi hacia su derecha… -Mierda!!...- Kagome volteo a ver y vio dos carros lo suficientemente lejos como para poder pasar frente a ellos sin disminuir la velocidad así que lo hizo… Inuyasha se apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo al sentirle girar y Kagome sintió que debía dejar sus reacciones para cuando hubieran llegado a las calles y se hubieran alejado del freeway… así avanzaron en silencio y ya mas relajados por el lugar… Inuyasha sintió que la chica le gritaría al salir de su situación momentánea de peligro por haber aumentado la presión de su agarre pero no lo hizo… 'Wow… si que me asusto…' Inuyasha aun sentía su corazón latir con rapidez al haber visto a esos carros pasar justo a su lado cuando salieron del freeway… definitivamente Kagome era tan impulsiva como para manejar así como para actuar… 'Gracias Dios por haberla cuidado todo este tiempo…' Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y presto atención al recorrido tratando de memorizarlo por si alguna vez necesitaba regresar al lugar…

Finalmente vio un enorme letrero en una esquina… "Andy's club & bar" Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se detuvieron junto a una moto ninja azul… Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces y Kagome apago el motor… -bájate…- Inuyasha obedeció y se quito el casco mirando a Kagome interrogante poner una cadena a la moto y luego mirarle sin mucha expresión en su rostro… -Que??...- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -Trabajas… en un… bar??...- Kagome asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del local… Inuyasha le siguió de cerca y vio al hombre gordo limpiando una botella con una pequeño trapo… -Temprano Kagome…- Kagome asintió y el hombre rio un par de veces dejando el trozo de ropa en la barra y comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla de este y abriendo una pequeña puerta y cerrándola al salir… -Sigue viniendo así… nos traerás mas clientes…- Kagome le vio seria… -Lo que necesitas para traer mas clientes es poner anuncios en internet o algo así…- el hombre gordo se rio un poco y fijo su mirada en Inuyasha… -Buenas noches señor… en que podemos servirle…- Inuyasha iba a contestar cuando para su sorpresa Kagome se le adelanto… -Viene conmigo… no te preocupes… nada de barra libre…- Andy se volteo hacia Kagome extrañado… -Que viene contigo??... tu… novio??...- Kagome le vio molesta y Andy sonrió… -Ah… ya entendí…- el hombre volteo a ver a Inuyasha y le sonrió abiertamente… -Mañana puedes venir… estará genial la noche…-

Inuyasha vio al hombre interrogante pero este no le respondió y pasó por la puerta de cuentas que había hacia el pasillo con las lámparas moradas fluorescentes… Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome sin entender… Kagome simplemente brinco sobre la barra y se sentó observando a Inuyasha detenidamente… -siéntate…- Inuyasha vio los bancos y asintió acercándose y sentándose frente a la chica… quería hablar y preguntar tanto… pero sabia que debía guardar silencio y esperar el momento adecuado para todo o la perdería para siempre y sin reparo alguno… -Bien… comienza explicando porque y como conoces a Kikyo…- Inuyasha le vio fijamente asintiendo… -El día que nos conocimos… yo estaba en la gasolinera un poco mas tarde de lo normal… y pues de repente apareció…- Inuyasha vio la expresión ilegible de la chica intentado imaginar lo que podría pensar… -Pues… después de tomar algo para comprar se me acerco y se me presento… dijo que estaba en la ucla como yo… y que la fuera a visitar a matemáticas… y se marcho…-

Kagome vio al chico indecisa… conociendo a Kikyo… lo que el dijo era algo MUY probable de hacer por parte de ella… Kikyo era una de esas chicas que tomaba la iniciativa pero luego se hacia la rogada… aunque persiguiendo a Inuyasha como lo había hecho en su presencia… creía que realmente estaba interesada en algo del chico… su fama… su cuerpo… o su dinero… lo importante que es la chica lo perseguía e Inuyasha no se veía afectado… 'Puede que sea diferente??...' inmediatamente su mente le regaño por semejante pensamiento ilógico y simplemente asintió mirando al chico levemente nervioso delante de ella… -y no volviste a hablar con ella??...- Inuyasha asintió… -No volví a hablar con ella hasta ese día cuando nos viste…- Kagome asintió mirando al chico a los ojos… nunca podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos dorados… que no importa si fuesen falsos… a ella igualmente le agradaban… le daban un toque único… misterioso y sensual… Kagome evito su mirada regañándose mentalmente por tales pensamientos… 'Oh vamos… el chico esta súper lindo como no pensar así de el…'

La chica suspiro y vio que el bar no estaba fuera de su promedio normal de clientes… no más de tres personas por mesas… y no mas de tres o cuatro mesas con gente… además de aquel típico deprimido de día de semana en la esquina de la barra pidiendo con voz baja y a veces quebrantada cubriendo su rostro con su cabello… con una gorra… con los brazos… con lo que tuviese a la mano… Kagome regreso finalmente su vista hacia Inuyasha… no se veía como un mal chico pero… era una mentira… necesitaba… necesitaba urgentemente de su apoyo… de su compañía o no?? Acaso no había pasado ya demasiado tiempo sola y con demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros?? Acaso no tenia derecho a tomar una pequeña porción de alegría en cortos y fugaces momentos que se presentasen en su vida??… acaso no lo merecía… 'Pero este sujeto frente a ti puede darte lo que quieres?? Lo que necesitas?? Reconfortar tu alma??... merece recibir ese honor?? El de sanar esas heridas que aunque Sango ansíe poder sanar no puede…'

Kagome simplemente suspiro… 'Eso es precisamente lo que quisiera averiguar…' la chica fijo su mirada en el muchacho apuesto frente a ella… podría ser esa luz que espero toda su vida?? Aquella luz que tanto había ansiado encontrar y perseguir cuando mas envuelta por la soledad y el dolor que sentía… pero… acaso ahora no era feliz en la oscuridad y el dolor?? Acaso no eran ahora parte de ella?? Acaso no estaban ahí siempre presentes??... desde… desde que sentía tenia memorias recientes… porque todo aquello feliz y lleno de inocencia y sueños se veía tan lejano que hasta podría pensar que se trataba de otra vida o de una persona completamente diferente… una persona que fue asesinada aquella noche… Kagome volvía su mano un puño apretándole con dolor y rabia… sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más que odiar el pasado y la memoria deseando que pudiera borrarse… sintiendo que pagaría con el precio de sus recuerdos felices por unos completamente nuevos y alejados del dolor que agobiaba su alma…

Inuyasha vio a la chica frente a el mirar a su alrededor con leve curiosidad… viendo a la persona en la barra alejada y ajena del resto del lugar… imaginándose lo que seria pasar la mayoría de sus noches en un lugar tan… tan poco amistoso… porque sabia bien que la gasolinera no era una discoteca precisamente pero no había gente llorando sus penas y desquitándoselas con el alcohol… suspiro imaginándose a el haciendo lo mismo tiempo atrás… la desagradable imagen de aquellos días en que se perdió en la desesperación y el dolor le agobiaron… pero salió adelante… despacio… y con mucho esfuerzo… pero salió… salió al entrar en otro problema… salió de una cosa para caer en otra… finalmente descubriendo de que habían cosas que no se podían evitar en esta vida y simplemente era necesario vivir con ello… vivir día a día con agradecimiento… vivir de la forma mas pragmática posible… alejándose de todo el mundo… alejándose de las emociones y los sentimientos… odiando a Koga… detestándolo casi tanto como a Sesshomaru… casi… casi tanto como a el…

Inuyasha movió levemente su cabeza hacia los lados sintiéndose el peor ser existente en ese mundo momentáneamente… pero al ver a Kagome triste… al ver la única conexión sentimental que guardaba con este mundo… al ver la persona que le hacia pensar que una podía tener sentimientos… al pensar que ayudándole de la forma mas incondicional posible podría remediar levemente el daño que pudo causarle a alguien… pero… pero… había cometido el error de escoger a una chica hermosa… de escoger a una chica con unos ojos profundos y sin iguales… por escoger a una chica tan fuerte… tan decidida e inquebrantable… al escoger a una chica que era seguramente la mujer mas difícil en ese mundo… pero precisamente eso… eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella… esa dificultad… ese grado de lejanía… y sabiendo que el premio que llegaría a recibir al final… sabiendo que el tesoro que encontraría al final de tanta búsqueda y esfuerzo seria lo mas hermoso que nunca podría haber soñado o imaginado… sabia que valía la pena derramar hasta su ultimo aliento en su lucha para ganar su confianza… para tratar de luchar por ganar su amor… sabiendo que no lo merecía…

Y suponiendo que si ella podía llegar a perdonarlo… sentiría que tendría su humanidad y su dignidad de vuelta… sentía que ella podía devolverle la luz y el color a su vida… podía llenarle de amor y esperanza… de paz y tranquilidad… de seguridad y aceptación… porque sentía que si recibía el perdón… y la comprensión de una mujer como Kagome Higurashi… podía estar complemente seguro de que podía llegar a tener perdón por aquellos actos que no cometió de forma consciente… porque nunca… nunca podía hacer algo así… porque primero preferiría morir de la forma mas cruel y salvaje a dañar a otra persona… a dañar a alguien con tal de obtener un bien o una recompensa… y no tenia pensado usar a Kagome de ninguna manera… el iba a entregarse a ella completamente… sin condiciones… sin restricciones… sin tabues… de la forma mas sincera y entregada… porque ella era su ultima esperanza… su luz al final del túnel…

Inuyasha vio la mirada confundida de Kagome… sabia que ella también estaba confundida… definitivamente no era la forma en la que ella seguramente podría haber esperado hablar con el… o comenzar a relacionarse con alguien… pero ya no había vuelta atrás y las cosas estaban hechas de esta forma ahora… Kagome frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos tomando una decisión… creerle o no creerle… como podría confiar en otro homo sapiens… como podría confiar en un hombre?? Si los hombres era los mas cruel y asqueroso que podía existir en este mundo… suspiro tratando de comprender todo en lo que estaba a punto de sumergirse… porque sabia que si comenzaba a creer en tan solo una palabra… en tan solo una mirada ya no iba a detenerse… ya no iba a dejar de creerle y entonces estaría perdida en el mundo sin su burbuja reforzada de color negra que no dejaba entrar a nadie… completamente a nadie a su mundo… ni a acercarse a ella o a sus sentimientos… así como su vulnerabilidad y sus tristezas… así como sus alegrías y sus esperanzas… y si le creía en ese momento… el… el seria el primero…

Inuyasha vio a la chica pensando muy a fondo sobre algo y el comprendió que estaba evaluándolo… que iba a decidir si odiarlo o aceptarlo… que iba a dejarle acercarse a ella o a alejarse para siempre… sabia que podía tener esperanzas o perderlo todo… y todo dependía de lo que decidiera en ese preciso instante… todo estaba pendiendo de un hilo para el corazón del doctor en potencia… Inuyasha trago lentamente mirando el hermoso rostro de Kagome en tención… simplemente esa chica le quitaba el aliento… pero le robaba más el aliento y cualquier otra cosa la profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate… esos ojos bastante opacos por la tristeza pero que sabia que detrás de esa capa de amargura y dolor se escondía una mirada brillante… una mirada deslumbrante… una mirada cautivadora e irresistible incomparablemente mas hermosa que la de cualquier otra mujer… de una gran cantidad de mujeres menos mujeres que Kagome… que era llamada de formas ofensivas y grotescas… seguramente por la envidia de su alma libre y a la vez encadenada…

Inuyasha vio con dolor el maquillaje negro en el rostro de la chica… no es que ansiara verle de color rosado con un bolso caminando como modelo por la calle pero Kagome era hermosa y ocultaba su rostro tras su maquillaje negro y su hermoso cabello… ocultaba su belleza tras su ropa floja y su actitud cerrada hacia el mundo entero… pero no… el iba a rescatarla… el iba a darle luz a su vida… el iba a sacarle de ahí… porque sentía que si el no ayudaba a Kagome Higurashi de salir de su entierro nadie mas lo haría… porque el sentía que era su deber… que era su misión… que era para lo que había nacido… para ayudar… o eso era lo que había decidido pensar después del lado mas oscuro de su vida entera… que estaba ahí para ayudar a Kagome… para darle todo a Kagome… para que aunque fuese a costa de todo su ser ella pudiera salir a flote y superarse… porque Kagome era la única que sentía necesitaba la ayuda que el podía brindarle… porque sentía que pedía a gritos amor… y porque el sentía que no podía darle ese amor a nadie que no fuera a alguien que realmente lo mereciera… y esa mujer… esa mujer merecedora de todo y mas haya era Kagome… esa mujer maravillosa y perfecta… esa mujer capaz de todo y merecedora de todo era Kagome Higurashi…

Kagome abrió los ojos decidida y miro fijamente a Inuyasha… sintió que su corazón latía un poco mas rápido al ver sus claros ojos dorados… al sentir que podía perderse en le interior de su alma al sentir que podía ver toda la verdad y sinceridad en esos ojos… al sentir que esa mirada le gritaba que confiara en el… que seria su luz… que el seria su salvación… que ya no tenia porque ahogarse eternamente en un mar de dolor y miedo… de amargura y resentimiento… que ella podía salir de ahí y terminar en bañador en una playa de Australia esquiando y nadando con el… que las cosas podían ser mas maravillosas de lo que podría imaginar o incluso llegar a querer de una u otra manera… que podía superar su soledad y el le daría todo el amor necesario para reconstruir su corazón esparcidos en los mas pequeños fragmentos de cristal bañados con sangre en el piso de su alma…

-te creo Inuyasha Taisho…- Inuyasha se quedo sin habla al escuchar su vos y ver su mirada seria y decidida sobre la de el… no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que responderle… de que hacer… de cómo actuar… ni siquiera sabia que sentir… seguía en shock… sintiendo simplemente felicidad en su corazón… -y eso significa…- Inuyasha abrió mas aun los ojos y les fijo en Kagome con preocupación… y entonces vio algo que nunca creía haber visto antes en Kagome… sonrió… levemente y de una forma sarcástica… pero sonrió… una pequeña mueca que podría tomarse como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su ángel… -significa que hasta que no hayas pasado por los 20 niveles de mi circulo de la confianza no vas a estar seguro… de no ganarte mi odio y mucho tiempo hospitalizado… me entendiste??...- Inuyasha asintió casi frenéticamente… ya había entrado… incluso sabia por donde debía de pasar… incluso sabia eso!!... sentía que su corazón se hinchaba con felicidad y deseaba salir de su pecho y gritar al mundo que Kagome Higurashi iba a darle una oportunidad de acercarse a el… aun con amenazas muy reales presentes…

-Bien ahora vete que a Andy no le agradara que te quedes tanto tiempo y no tomes nada…- Inuyasha le vio con la sonrisa mas sincera y tierna que puso… Kagome abrió un poco mas los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver su mirada irradiándole ternura… era como si hubiera visto a su querida amiga de hace tantos años que no al veía… o tal vez como a una prima o a una hermana… Inuyasha asintió y se puso de pie simplemente dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia afuera del bar con tranquilidad… Kagome acababa de darle la mejor noticia que había recibido en tanto tiempo… y en definitiva si ella iba a darle una oportunidad no iba a arruinarla por nada del mundo… no iba a arruinarle o a echarle a perder de ninguna manera… ni iba a dejar que Kikyo o Kouga les arruinaran todo… ahora todo prometía ser de los mas hermoso y perfecto de lo que pudo haber imaginado… Kagome le había aceptado… Kagome le había llevado a su trabajo… Kagome… le había visto a los ojos… Kagome casi le había sonreído… Kagome estaba dándole una oportunidad!!... Inuyasha simplemente comenzó a brincar y a caminar hacia la gasolinera para buscar llamarle a Miroku para que llegara a recogerle a ese lugar ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de que alguien mas se enterara en donde trabajaba Kagome… ese seria su secreto… Inuyasha simplemente sonrió de pensar que había algo entre ellos… aunque fuera pequeño… era algo… algo que los unía… aunque fuera como un simple enlace de hidrogeno… que no se comparaba con un enlace covalente tiple pero… pero ya era una unión… una unión que no pensaba dejar perder por nada del mundo… a nada ni a nadie…

_**Terminado el jueves 11 de junio de 2008**_

Hola!! Siento haberme ausentado tantísimo tiempo!! Gomen gome gomen nasai!! Pero weno weno es que verán que por ahí me cambie de diseño a enfermería en la universidad y como que estaba mero pesado… y además pos me salió por ahí una súper historia de amor que ya no va tan tan pero que sus momentos están y pos ya iremos viendo como salen las cosas…

Weno weno pos yo ya estaba queriendo adelantar el fic a halloween de una vez… pero primero decidi mejor arreglar las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome… jijijijiji es que ya me a salido una mejor idea para seguir el fic… que esta súper de película… juajuajua…

Weno weno y con lo de youtube… y del hi5… eso es parte de el fic… por ahí ya se darán cuenta MUY adelante porque lo mencione xD… juajuajua…

Weno weno y en recompensar por mi retraso prometo que les voy a recompensar vaya… y pos muxisimas gracias por leer aun después de haberme desaparecido… pero ya toy de vuelta!! Aunque sea por un tiempo… mas hora que regreso al tae kwon do!! Si!!

Weno weno y pos no crean que Kagome se esta ablandando muy rápido… jaja!! xq no se le van a hacer fácil las cosas a Inu… juajuajua… weno weno hoy si me voy… gracias por leer!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus lindos rewiews xD… matta neeeeeeeeee!! Sayito…


	6. Chapter 6 Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6 "Recuerdos"**

Inuyasha estaba parado afuera de la gasolinera esperando a que Miroku llegara a recogerlo… la sonrisa de sus labios no podía borrarla nadie… Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… la mujer mas linda que había conocido… la mas digna y la mas difícil de todas estaba de acuerdo con que el pudiera comenzar a abrirse paso a través de su corazón… sonrió mas ampliamente y la brisa del lugar movió su cabello mientras el sonreía a la noche… vio los autos pasar una que otra ocasión frente a el y se imagino a el mismo en sus antiguas épocas… en esos tiempos…

**--Flash back--**

El humo salió de sus labios y las cenizas cayeron al suelo mientras veía los carros pasar en las afueras del bar… miro hacia su lado izquierdo y vio a tres sujetos ebrios caminar a duras penas hacia una camioneta arrastrando los pies y hablando cosas incoherentes… 'Ha!! Simples tontos…' no pudo evitar el desagrado hacia esos sujetos que llevaban su vida y sus cuerpos al limite sin medir las consecuencias… sus labios se curvaron con desagrado al pensar en tales cosas… apretó con fuerza su puño gruñendo ante los dolorosos recuerdos que invadían su mente… tiro el resto del cigarro al suelo… ansiaba tanto que le diera una solución rápida… pero no… el tenia una salud excelente a pesar de no pedirle de ninguna manera… como desearía poder desaparecer del mundo en algunos momentos… de no ser porque aun tenia a… -Inuyasha…- el chico volteo a ver a la única persona que le quedaba en ese mundo… -Sesshomaru… ya terminaste??...-

El chico le sonrió y se acerco a el… -claro hermano… nos vamos a casa??...- Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a caminar despacio junto a Sesshomaru que paso su brazo por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto… Inuyasha se subió y Sesshomaru lo hizo al volante… era un largo recorrido hacia casa y tenia algo que comentarle… -oe… Sesshomaru… hay algo que quisiera contarte…- el chico volteo a verle levemente… Inuyasha le vio un poco sonrojado… y fijo en su mirada en el… no comprendía porque Sesshomaru se molestaba tanto con el porque compartían el color blanco del cabello de su padre… el decía que le desagradaba porque le hacia notarse demasiado… -habla…- Inuyasha volteo a ver la carretera… -sabes… Sakura me pidió que dejara el cigarro…- Sesshomaru siguió con la vista firme en la carretera… y ni una sola expresión invadió su rostro frio y templado… ni tampoco su vos… -Y piensas hacerlo??...- Inuyasha se sonrojo otro poco… -Pues… estoy pensándolo… porque la quiero mucho… ella es muy importante para mi… tampoco tiene padres sabes… solo su tía abuela que no le trata muy bien…-

-Inuyasha… debes estar consiente que ninguna mujer vale tanto como para algo así… es una decisión tuya no crees??...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sesshomaru no viéndolo enfadado… pero con el no sabia que sentía o que no… -Lo se… pero eso no significa que influya en mis decisiones… además se preocupa mucho por mi…- Sesshomaru se rio levemente… -No se preocupa por ti como piensas… lo hace por tu dinero y no sabes si esta engañándote…- Inuyasha se molesto viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente y cruzaron miradas en el momento en que llegaron a un semáforo… -Escucha Sesshomaru… no se con que tipo de mujeres sales… pero Sakura no es así… ella es sincera… tierna… cariñosa… ella lo tiene todo y no me engañaría nunca así como yo no la engañaría a ella…- Sesshomaru simplemente le miro de forma burlona y siguió por la carretera en el cambio de luz… luego de un largo silencio… -No pensé que esa mujer te importara tanto…- Inuyasha miro la guantera del auto… -Sakura a estado conmigo desde que tengo diez años… ella estuvo siempre cuando la necesite… la amo…- Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru sin expresión alguna continuar mirando hacia la carretera guardando silencio…

--

Todo amaneció tranquilo… Inuyasha se extraño por el hecho de que Sesshomaru no volviera a mencionar el tema de Sakura… y para esa noche Sesshomaru había planeado una fiesta para el y sus amigos porque habían finalizado exámenes… y su casa estaba siendo preparada por los empleados… no era una mansión… pero era una casa grande amplia y muy bonita… la casa de la madre de Sesshomaru… si… ya que la casa de sus padres… que al morir había sido heredada a el… estaba en la playa y solamente el podría venderle o ser su propietario oficial al alcanzar la mayoría de edad… suspiro y se levanto a darse una ducha… finalmente salió y se puso el uniforme… se peino haciéndose una cola alta como casi todos los días y arreglo su bolsón con todo lo que iba a necesitar en ese día… salió de su habitación cerrándola con lentitud y miro el pasillo… sonrió y camino por este hasta las gradas bajando a una velocidad moderada…

Camino tranquilo por la gran casa hasta llegar al comedor… coloco su mochila en el suelo y se sentó a desayunar el famoso omelet que hacia la cocinera de Sesshomaru… el chico se le unió casi de inmediato pasando revolviendo su cabello para luego sentarse a su lado… -Buenos días…- Inuyasha le sonrió y respondió el saludo… -Oe Sesshomaru… no crees que es muy exagerado lo de la fiesta??...- el chico le miro serio y la empleada les sirvió la comida… Sesshomaru suspiro y cerro sus ojos un momento… al abrirlos fijo su mirada en la de Inuyasha… y el se sorprendió… parecía llena de sentimientos pero no podía descifrar ninguno… -Inuyasha… eres mi único hermano… y te quiero… haría lo que fuera por ti… tu no harías lo mismo por mi?? No sientes lo mismo??...- Inuyasha vio a su hermano sorprendido… el no hablaba así… jamás lo había escuchado hablar… así… -Sesshomaru…-

-Claro que te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti!!... puedo confiar en ti… eres mi hermano…- el chico sonrió y bebió un poco de juego de naranja para comenzar a comer… Inuyasha dio un pequeño suspiro e imito a su medio hermano… durante el resto del desayuno se la pasaron en silencio… normalmente Sesshomaru preguntaba por la escuela o cualquier otra cosa pero… el le notaba un poco perturbado… terminaron de desayunar y cada uno tomo su rumbo… el con el chofer y Sesshomaru en su auto… el pronto podría tener su auto… aun no había aprendió a usarle y su curso empezaba hasta en seis meses… le sentía injusto porque ya tenia dieciséis y el auto pero si no podía conducir de nada le servía… se bajo del auto caminando despacio hacia los salones de clases… se sentía muy aburrido en muchas ocasiones… ya que Sakura no estaba ese año con el… cuando su tía abuela enfermo su rendimiento académico bajo mucho porque ella era quien debía cuidarle… y perdió su beca… así que le transfirieron a una escuela publica…

Inuyasha suspiro… le hacia falta verla en el lugar… pero esa noche iba a verla y ya casi terminaba el año… casi un año sin ella… eso le había hecho un pequeño daño… y simplemente había aumentado su amor por ella… pero el próximo año podrían ir juntos a estudiar… y luego a la misma universidad… porque ambos eran muy inteligentes y Sakura podía mantenerse sus becas… miro hacia la ventana… a veces era tan aburrido estar sin ella… era la única que tenia a parte de Sesshomaru y por ningún motivo quería perderle… le amaba demasiado… esa niña tímida se había adentrado en su corazón con esa timidez y cuando le fue conociendo mejor con su dulzura e inocencia… a parte de que era realmente hermosa pero lo trataba de ocultar con su cabello cubriendo su rostro y gafas que ni siquiera necesitaba…

El timbre sonó y agradeció al cielo porque las clases habían terminado… salió y el chofer le llevo a casa… tenia lecciones de piano ese día… tomo su clases y luego tomo su merienda… luego hizo un poco de ejercicio durante cuarenta y cinco minutos en el gimnasio que Sesshomaru había puesto en la casa y se fue a bañar de nuevo… se cambio rápido a al ropa que usaría durante la noche ya que había enviado al chofer a traer a Sakura mucho antes de la fiesta… termino de arreglarse y bajo a esperarla… después de todo ya eran las seis de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaba a las ocho… la puerta se abrió y miro deslumbrado lo hermosa que se veía la chica… llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con una especie de malla que llegaba hasta el suelo por encima… a el no le importaba… se veía hermosa… su cabello liso… su pequeño cepillo ahora corto gracias a el… y sus labios con un leve toque de labial… la chica abrió sus ojos sonrojada y el le miro de forma tierna adentrándose en el mar de chocolate de su mirada…

-Hola…- la chica tímida comenzó a caminar hacia el… -Hola…- Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco mas y hasta retrocediera… Inuyasha abrazo a la chica con suavidad… -Lo lamento… lo olvide… es que… te ves tan linda… Sakura…- la chica permaneció quieta mientras el la abrazaba… alguien aclaro su garganta cerca de ellos y de inmediato ella se alejo… Inuyasha suspiro y al voltear a ver vio a Sesshomaru… enfadado?? Ese era el semblante que tenia… -Buenas noches…- Sakura bajo su mirada tímida… -Buenas noches…- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica y tomo su mano… -Vamos a ir a mi habitación antes de que la fiesta comience…- Sesshomaru asintió mirándoles detenidamente como subían por la escalera… frunció el seño y decidió seguir su camino…

Al llegar a su habitación Sakura pareció verse mas tranquila… hablaron durante un largo rato… vieron fotos de Inuyasha y sus padres… Sakura siempre le calmaba con sus miradas dulces y sus sonrisas… ella siempre sabia cuando apoyarle y estar a su lado de una forma incondicional… la chica estaba sentada en su cama entrañadle el álbum de fotos… Inuyasha lo tomo y lo coloco en su librera yéndose a sentar a su lado lentamente… -Sabes… le dije a Sesshomaru lo del cigarro…- Sakura le sonrió y tomo su mano entre las suyas e Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo… -Y que te dijo??...- Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente a la chica y se inclino hacia ella dándole un pequeño y suave beso… -Pues… no esta muy de acuerdo… pero sabes que si lo dejo será por ti…- la chica sonrió y se apoyo contra el con cuidado Inuyasha soltó sus manos y la abrazo con suavidad… -Gracias por estar conmigo Sakura…- la chica se separo de el y le sonrió abrazándole también… -Tu también has estado conmigo Inuyasha… gracias a ti también… te amo mucho…- Inuyasha sonrió con tranquilidad y apretó un poco mas a la chica entre sus brazos… -Gracias por ser bueno conmigo… por ser una buena persona…- la chica se separo de el e Inuyasha le vio fijamente… -Pues… defíneme una lo que es una buena persona y una mala persona…- Sakura le sonrió… -Una buena persona hace el bien a todos… incluso a quienes le lastiman… y una mala persona hace el mal hasta a las personas que quiere… que le importan…-

Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica… -Pues entonces si entro en la clasificación de buena persona porque ayudo con dinero a quienes hacen los cigarros…- Sakura se rio suavemente y luego abrazo al chico… -tu eres bueno Inuyasha… no eres como los demás…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica de vuelta… -Tu también eres única…- permanecieron en silencio con tranquilidad en el lugar… la chica se separo de el y le miro a los ojos… -Inuyasha… puedes prometerme una cosa??...- Inuyasha asintió mirando a la muchacha un poco nerviosa y más seria de lo normal… -Pues…- Inuyasha le miro con ternura y le dio un suave beso… -Si… te prometo de nuevo que no vuelvo a besarte a menos que este seguro que estamos solos…- la chica se sonrojo intensamente… -No… no es eso…- Inuyasha se inclino mas hacia ella buscando su mirada… -Es que… tuve un pesadilla…- Inuyasha dejo de sonreír y asintió abrazando un poco mas a la chica…

-Sabes… nunca pensé en lo horrible que seria… si alguien… si algún hombre…- Inuyasha vio a la chica preocupado y que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar… Sakura junto sus rodillas con fuerza y se abrazo a ella misma… Inuyasha entonces abrió sus ojos ampliamente creyendo que había comprendido… abrazo a la chica con fuerza y beso su cabello despacio… -Sakura… yo te amo y nunca te forzaría a algo así…- la chica movió rápida y fuertemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Tu no… pero otro podría…- Inuyasha le miro asustado… y le abrazo con aun mas fuerza… -No… yo no dejaría que eso sucediera… nunca!!...- la chica se separo de Inuyasha con los ojos llorosos… -Te lo prometo Sakura… no voy a permitir que algo así pase… no mientras yo este vivo…- la chica le abrazo con fuerza… -Gracias…- Inuyasha le sonrió mas y le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza entre sus brazos…

-Por eso…- Inuyasha se separo re la chica… y esta sonrojada le miro decidida… -Quiero que tu seas el primero… para que si algún día sucede… cosa que espero no pase… no sea la primera de todas…- Inuyasha vio a la chica sonrojadísimo y sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho… no entendía porque Sakura estaba pidiéndole algo así en ese momento… no… no comprendía… la chica se armo de valor y se inclino hacia el dándole un pequeño beso… Inuyasha vio a la chica desconcertado y ella comenzó despacio a desabotonar su camisa… Inuyasha no supo que hacer en ese momento y una idea vino a su mente… despacio llevo sus manos hasta las de Sakura… -No Sakura… puedo… puedo dejarte embarazada…- la chica movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -No hay problema… me inyecte hace una semana… no hay problema…- Inuyasha le miro impresionado… iba en serio… la Sakura tímida e inocente de la que estaba enamorado le estaba pidiendo sexo!! No podía creerlo… sabia que cualquiera podría saltar de alegría ante semejante cosa… pero el no le veía así… para el era un compromiso enorme… y la amaba… pero no se sentía listo para algo así… no aun… pero como decirle que no… como si era su amada Sakura que tenia miedo de que una desgracia le sucediera…

Inuyasha suspiro y comenzó el mismo a desabotonar su camisa… la chica le sonrió ampliamente aun estando sonrojada comenzando a soltar su vestido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe… Inuyasha vio algo que nunca había visto… un Sesshomaru furioso… parado en la puerta y sosteniendo una botella de coñac… cuatro tipos detrás de el entraron a la habitación… Sakura grito y trato de cubrirse con las sabanas que arrojaron ellos al suelo Inuyasha iba a golpearlos cuando Sesshomaru le lanzo la botella… se deslizo y se cayo al suelo… por suerte no cayo no ningún vidrio… Sesshomaru cerro la puerta con llave e Inuyasha escucho como la música a todo volumen comenzó a sonar antes de que esta se cerrara… la fiesta había comenzado y nadie iba a escuchar nada de lo que sucediera ahí adentro…

Sesshomaru se lazo sobre el y rompió su camisa tirándola hacia otro lado… -Eres un maldito puto de mierda… infiel maleducado desagradecido…- Inuyasha vio asustado a un Sesshomaru ebrio sobre el ahora intentado quitarle su pantalón… -Sesshomaru!! Que putas te pasa!! Déjame!!...- pero el chico no lo escucho y termino tirando su propia camisa a un lado… Inuyasha se asusto al sentir sus pantalones abajo junto con su ropa interior… -basta!!...- le golpeo el rostro y se detuvo tratando de cubrirse pero Sesshomaru le golpeo el doble de fuerte dejándole algo aturdido… Sesshomaru le levando y tiro contra el piso golpeando su cara… con las tiras de su camisa ato sus manos detrás de su espalda… Inuyasha gimió al sentir el apretado nudo sujetándole e intento ver hacia atrás con horror al ver los pantalones de Sesshomaru caerse al suelo… y en ese momento cuando Sesshomaru se inclino hacia el… dejándole sentir su aliento acompañado con alcohol cerca de su rostro… -Eres mío hermanito… solo mío y de ninguna puta…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru recorrer su mejilla sorprendido y asustado… se retorció escuchando un grito fuerte y largo por parte de Sakura… -Déjenme!!...- Esos malditos le estaban intentado hacer algo y el… el que acababa de prometer protegerla no podía hacer… nada… sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando…

**--Fin flash back--**

-Nooooooo!!...- Inuyasha dejo sus manos sobre su cara… y levanto su vista al cielo… hasta estaba sudando… tenia que definitivamente desviar todo tipo de pensamientos de esa índole… definitivamente no quería recordar lo que sucedió después… no… eran los recuerdos mas horribles y desgastados que guardaba en su mente…

El viento soplo y sintió un poco mas de calma suspirando y llenando sus pensamientos con imágenes de Kagome… siempre la había amado… desde que comenzó a verla… desde que comenzó a conocerla… aunque fuese a larga distancia…

--

Kagome termino su turno y fue de regreso a casa… al llegar dejo su moto en el estacionamiento y salió a sonreírle a la noche sintiendo el viento en ese momento mover su cabello… decidió entonces irse a dar una vuelta por el lugar… a la mañana siguiente solamente tenia clases por la mañana y en la tarde podría dormir y descansar… así que comenzó a caminar… miro hacia el cielo al detenerse en una esquina y pensó en lo miserable que muchas veces se sentía… tan sola siempre y sin nadie a su lado… después de haber sido tan popular… después de haber estado de rodeada de gente todo le tiempo… después de haber ido de fiesta e fiesta siendo popular… después de haber sido la soltera mas deseada por todos los chicos… sonrió con melancolía cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el cielo…

**--Flash back--**

-Ka… Kagome… yo… yo… quisiera… quisiera ser tu novio…- la chica le sonrió al chico frente a ella… era apuesto… pero tenia lo suficiente??...- Estas en algún arte marcial??...- el chico le miro abatido… -No pero soy el capitán del equipo de básquet ball… - la chica asintió… -Cuantos idiomas sabes??...- el chico miro hacia abajo… -Solo dos…- Kagome llevo su mano hasta su mentón… pensando… -Puedes bailar??...- el chico asintió… -Tocas algún instrumento??...- el chico le miro sorprendido… movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… Kagome le miro decepcionada… -Rayos… creí que lo lograrías… lastima… pero debo de declinar tu oferta…- el chico bajo la mirada… y vio a la chica marchándose… la mas linda de toda la escuela… porrista… ex capitana del equipo de básquet ball y actual cinta roja en tae kwon do… con un cuerpo modelo… medidas perfectas… una vos de ángel… cantante… bailarina de flamenco… tocaba el violín y le encantaban las fiestas… era la chica que todos querían y no había llegado el prospecto que lo tuviera todo aun…

Suspiro y se fue caminando decepcionado… -Kagome… otro rechazado??...- Kagome les sonrió a sus compañeras porristas… -Si es una lastima… este casi llega…- las chicas se rieron en armonía y Sango que iba pasando les vio triste… su hermana menor era lo máximo… y a ella casi ni se le mencionaba… Kagome jamás la trataba mal… pero sabia bien que la gente con la que se relacionaba hablaba mal de ella… no en presencia de ella porque sabia que no permitiría que hablaran mal de ella en su presencia pero… lo sabia… era algo que se notaba… Kagome le vio y agito feliz sus manos saludándola… la chica a penas y levanto su mano y siguió su camino después de todo ya casi entraba a clases… ya que ella estaba en la promoción del colegio ese año y el tiempo de Kagome llegaba el próximo año… suspiro… a veces quisiera tanto ser como Kagome… poder ser un poco mas… abierta… valiente??... si… mas bien… asertiva…

El microbús paso a recogerles a la escuela… y llegaron a casa… almorzaron y se marcharon a clases… ese día tenían entreno… hubieron combates… y tuvo que pelear contra la chica que la detestaba… era una cinta azul a la que no había ascendido por la pelea que le dio ella siendo verde… luego en el próximo examen no paso por que ambas eran cintas azules y no pudo derrotarla… y ahora ella incluso era roja y no podía hacer nada… pero le dio una buena pelea… y Kagome termino lesionada… una falta no le hacia daño a ella… después de todo era entreno… y la perjudicada fue Kagome… al llegar a casa de ducharon y fueron a cenar con su familia… la platica fue amena y alegre como siempre… luego vieron una película y cada quien se fue para su cuarto… pero Kagome y Sango estaban estudiando en el cuarto de Sango ya que ambas tenían un examen de ingles al día siguiente… Kagome se puso de pie buscando sus pantuflas… Sango vio adolorida su pierna izquierda vendada…

-Esa niña lo debe de haber hecho a propósito cierto??...- Kagome le vio con burla… -Claro Sango… pero ya me las pagara la próxima vez… por una semana sin entrenar…- cuando Kagome salió de la habitación Sango también se puso de pie… -Yo también quiero agua…- la chica espero a su hermana y bajaron las gradas…

--

Inuyasha salió a la calle… saludo al portero y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno… Miroku había salido y acababa de tener una pesadilla… necesitaba calmarse y refrescar su mente… camino un largo rato sin rumbo… quizás eran las tres y media de la mañana… pero sabia que hasta que no se calmara podría volver a tener pesadillas… aun no comprendía porque Sesshomaru le había traicionado… porque le había buscado humillar así… y porque permitir el sufrimiento de Sakura si ella no tenia la culpa de nada… -Feh!...- golpeo una piedrecilla en el camino y miro hacia adelante… parecía una persona tirada en la calle… como estudiante de medicina no pudo hacer mas que correr hacia esa persona con las mayores intenciones de ayudarle… encontrando que para su sorpresa no era simplemente alguien tirado en la calle… era… Kagome!!...- Kagome!!...- se arrodillo a su lado y vio que estaba llorando… estaba dormida y estaba llorando… se acerco un poco a ella y descubrió el olor a cerveza en su ropa… despacio la cargo en sus brazos comenzando a caminar de vuelta a los apartamentos…

Saludo al portero… y le mostro su carnet informándole del estado de Kagome… el le dejo pasar tranquilo y subió… vio las luces en el apartamento de Sango y Kagome apagadas así que decidió llevarse hasta su habitación… entro a duras penas con ella ya que le resulto difícil abrir la puerta con la chica en sus brazos… pero final mente lo hizo… le quito las botas y la chaqueta y la recostó en su cama… le miro con el rostro levemente sucio así que fue a buscar algo para limpiarle… regreso y con cuidado limpio su rostro mirándole con dolor… Kagome siempre se mantenía neutra o enfadada ante los demás… mas su pasado y su dolor salían a flote mientras dormía… le miro de lo mas impactado y acaricio su cabello… -No… no me dejes sola… me da miedo… me asusta… la soledad…- Inuyasha vio a la chica sorprendido… se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído… -No te preocupes Kagome… no te dejare sola… nunca…- la chica sonrió un poco y dejo de llorar…

--

Sango salió de la ducha y escucho que su celular sonaba… se sorprendió… y lo tomo… -Alo…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Hola Sango… espero no despertarte…- la chica frunció el ceño… -Escucha Kagome te odia así que deja de molestar…- Inuyasha suspiro… -No espera… es que tu no sabes que ayer por la noche cuando iba a trabajar me encontré con ella y me dejo acompañarla para explicarle las cosas…- Sango suspiro… -Y?? que pasa?? Si te escucho que haces hablando conmigo?? Llámale a ella…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Es que esta aquí en mi cuarto… puedes venir a ayudarme…- la chica no dijo nada mas y colgó el teléfono saliendo en bata hacia el apartamento del chico… entro casi enfadada y se dirigió hacia la habitación encontrando a Kagome aferrada al chico… Sango le vio sorprendida… Inuyasha suspiro mirando a la chica aliviado… -Estaba llorando anoche cuando dormía y trate de calmarla y cuando le hable al oído se calmo y dejo de llorar pero me agarro y no me suelta…-

Sango avanzo hacia ellos y golpeo a Kagome con fuerza Inuyasha grito sorprendido y Kagome comenzó a despertarse… -Sango!! El que beba de mas quiere decir que me duele la cabeza la despertar… maldita sea se un poco mas considerada…- Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo como estaba aferrada a la cintura de Inuyasha… le soltó de inmediato sonrojándose notando que era ella quien lo había estado sujetando… se separo de el de inmediato mirando a Sango que estaba sorprendidísima con su reacción… la chica se enfado y camino dando pasos fuertes fuera del apartamento… -Gracias…- esas fueron las palabras que escucharon ambos chicos por parte de la chica enfadada antes de salir de la habitación… Sango le sonrió a Inuyasha con inmenso agradecimiento y salió de la habitación tras Kagome… Inuyasha simplemente sonrió… esa noche debería de ser una muy divertida… para comenzar mejor un nuevo año en la universidad… y un nuevo año con una nueva misión… que era ganarse el corazón de la chica oscura e incomprendida… de ser quien Kagome estaba esperando y nunca la abandonaría… a ella… no iba a fallarle…

_**Sábado 6 de septiembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gomen gomen gomen nasai… yo se q me e atrasado mucho mucho mucho mucho… y saben… e estado escribiendo 3 fics a la vez!! Me faltan dos paginas para poder publicar el siguiente cap de mi reina… y de este solo tenia dos paginas y le termine xD… también e seguido mis ojos y ya se como por donde voy a seguir y ahora que… asi que voy avanzando… y pos espero poder escribir pronto a ver si puedo continuar mañana porque hoy no me iba a dormir si no terminaba con esto… xD… y pos 11:40 pero toy terminando xD… jijijiji

Weno weno pos muchisisisisisisisisisisisissisisissisisimas gracias por leer mis fics en serio gomen x tanto atraso pero pos no voy a desistir xD… a ver cuando ya llegan las vacaciones en noviembre y pos puedo volver a tener tiempo pa escribir… y no me tengo q tar robando ratitos libres xD… jijijijiji aunque debería de tar estudiando… bah!! Pero no se vale porque me enferme el viernes y no pude ir a entrenar vaya!! Así q tenia que poder escribir xD…

Weno weno creo q hay mucha información de inu ahí… creo q hasta de mas jijijiji pero se me ocurrió que pos un fic en ese estilo pos seria mejorcito porque ya de tantas ideas que tenia con respecto a eso pos me iba a confundir mas adelante creyendo que había partido de otras que ya ni puse así que desde ya ahí mas o menos ya ta xD…

"Cuando haces una promesa a los demás vale mucho… pero debería valer mas para ti porque en ella pones tu palabra… tu honor en juego…"

Eiko Takayama

Arigato!! Honto niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii domo arigato gozaimazu!!… sayito… matta ne xD… byebye…

PD: Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween

**Capitulo 7 "Halloween"**

Estaba completamente nerviosa… no recordaba haberse arreglado tanto en mucho tiempo… era verdad que para hallowen ponía empeño en sus disfraces… debía de destacar el hecho de que era una chica oscura no???... pero este año era diferente… Inuyasha iba a estar ahí… y pensaba darle la pulsera que había hecho desde hacia tanto tiempo en agradecimiento por ayudarla viendo que había vuelto a hacerlo… se sonrojo mientras se veía al espejo… y lo pensó… 'me veo bien…' llevaba siglos sin pensar en ella misma de esa manera… pero en este momento no podía hacer nada mas que sonreírse a si misma en el espejo… había pasado horas arreglándose el cabello debajo de la peluca blanca… y se había vestido con un vestido blanco y largo que se ataba detrás del cuello y dejaba descubierta su espalda… sus labios los pinto de negro… y se puso sombras blancas y delineador negro… pero aun así había algo en su mirada diferente a los otros años… y no había querido ponerse los lentes de contacto rojos que tenia para ese día… quería que Inuyasha le viera a los ojos cuando hablaba con ella… y que pudiera verlos así como ella veía los de el… y además aprovecharía la ocasión para preguntarle si eran sus ojos o usaba lentes de contacto…

-Ya Kagome apúrate!!!...- Sango le grito moviéndose de un lado a otro en la sala… y Kagome finalmente se coloco el collar con la cruz negra para que hiciera contraste con el vestido… corrió hasta la sala y se coloco las botas que había dejado listas… de punta de aguja… ya que Inuyasha era bastante alto sabia que ni con ellas podría verse mas alta que el… Sango sonrió al ver a su hermana sonriendo… emocionada por hallowen… y no porque fuera a hacer alguna maldad… o porque bebería mucho… sino porque iba a ver a dos chicos… aunque estaba segura de que a su hermana quien le interesaba era Inuyasha… y no Kouga… -Bien estoy lista…- la chica asintió y tomaron ambas sus carteras y las llaves cerrando la puerta del apartamento… se apresuraron a bajar por le ascensor… y finalmente al llegar abajo… se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Kouga les estaba esperando en su ferrari rojo… -Buenas noches señoritas… quisieran que les lleve???...- Sango y Kagome vieron dudosas al chico… pero finalmente aceptaron… después de todo no quedaba tan tan lejos… por supuesto… de regreso ya que si se iban caminando sudarían de antemano y corrían el riesgo de arruinarse el maquillaje y despeinarse…

------

Inuyasha estaba traumatizado… Miroku había quedado a las ocho con Sango… por lo tanto Kagome llegaría a esa hora… aunque sabia que había quedado de acuerdo con Kouga para ir con el… pero sabiendo un poco como era Kagome era fácil para ella deshacerse de Kouga si consideraba que el valía mas la pena para pasar la noche con el… y esperaba valerlo… o al menos lograrlo a lo largo de la noche… no tenia idea de cuando tiempo faltaba para que la chica llegara… -Miroku!!! Estoy desesperado y es tu culpa!!!...- el chico que se encontraba tomando al lado de su primo se rio a carcajadas… -Que tiene frio tu cola zorrito???...- Inuyasha vio a Miroku enfadado… -Tu estas celosos de la originalidad de mi disfraz!!!...- Miroku se rio a carcajadas de nuevo… -Pues esperemos que Kagome en lugar de lesbiana tenga tendencias de zoofilia…- Inuyasha se acerco a Miroku con claras intenciones de golpearlo finalmente empujándolo… -Ya cállate!!! Tu ni siquiera te disfrazaste!!!...- Miroku le miro con picardía… -Soy un gigoló Inuyasha… acaso no se nota??? Ku-ra-ma???...- Inuyasha le gruño y Miroku no pudo hacer mas que seguirse carcajeando… entonces Inuyasha se tenso al percibir la voz detrás de el… -Wow miras mucho anime???...- Inuyasha se volteo viendo a Kikyo con un vestido de estilo romano… largo y de color blanco… así como una pequeña corona de hojas verde limón… -Yo solía verle pero hace mucho tiempo atrás… quien eres???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica sin poder descifrar si le llamaba infantil… si se burlaba de el… o solamente estaba tratando de entablar una conversación con el… porque por la forma en que le veía creía que esperaba eso y mas… Inuyasha se sintió incomodo al verse vestido del mismo color que ella… -Soy… Youko Kurama…- la chica le sonrió… -Yo soy Minerba… hija de Zeus… y también la diosa de la sabiduría…- la chica le sonrió abiertamente… 'Wow que modesta cerebrito…' -Oe… sabias que Minerba fue la única hija de Zeus que no nació de ningún tipo de… contacto… entre el y otra mujer sino que salió de su cabeza???...- Kikyo miro seria al chico que acompañaba a Inuyasha… -Por supuesto que si… acaso crees que me disfrazaría de alguien sin investigar a fondo su historia???...- Inuyasha simplemente miro el suelo… que mujer mas… mas… 'Perfeccionista… presumida… aburrida!!!...'

Inuyasha suspiro y se volteo viendo las luces y la gente dentro del edificio… -Iré por un trago…- Inuyasha simplemente salió corriendo del lugar evitando que Kikyo le sugiriera acompañarlo dejándole ahí junto con Miroku… ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que un carro rojo se estaciono en las cercanías y se bajo alguien de rojo… alguien de blanco… y alguien de negro… seguramente un chico con smoking… esperaron en el lugar atentos… hasta que a lo lejos comenzaron a poder distinguir a las dos chicas con el chico… y finalmente a Kagome… Sango y a Kouga… Kikyo frunció el ceño molesta… esa Kagome… esa lesbiana había venido de blanco!!!!!! Y para colmo su vestido que se ataba al cuello era muy similar al de ella… solo que el de ella estaba unido por un broche en el hombro izquierdo… había venido toda de blanco!!! Y siempre andaba de negro!!! Por eso había venido de blanco!!! Kikyo cerro sus puños con fuerza furiosa… sabia que lo había hecho para competir con ella por Inuyasha… pero no señor… esa putita no se iba a quedar con el… 'Inuyasha es mío!!!...' Miroku sonrió abiertamente al ver a su nueva futra-novia Sango con un vestido rojo cortado en diagonal para abajo y con un short negro por debajo… con el cabello peinado de lado… -Alice…- no hubiera imaginado que una chica como Sango se disfrazaría de Alice… Resident evil sonaba mas a Kagome y no a Sango…

Kouga saludo a Miroku dándole la mano y luego se inclino rozando su mejilla con la de Kikyo en forma de saludo… -Buenas noches…- la chica le sonrió… -Buenas noches…- Miroku arqueo una ceja viendo a Sango… -Buenas noches Srta. Alice…- Sango se rio por lo bajo… y miro a Miroku detenidamente… -Y tu quien eres… James Bond de vacaciones en Australia???...- Kagome se carcajeo por la explicación temprana que Kouga les había hecho sobre que era James Bond en una misión donde tuvo que vestirse con un smoking para infiltrarse en una fiesta… Miroku miro al grupo sin comprender y luego aclaro su garganta sacando el pecho… -Me disfrace se Gigoló…- el grupo guardo silencio total hasta que Kouga comenzó a carcajearse sujetando su estomago… cuando por fin comenzaba a dejar de reírse comenzó a gritar… -Pero Miroku si tu para eso no necesitas que sea Hallowen…- Sango se molesto y tomo de la mano a Kagome caminando dispuesta a entrar a la fiesta cuando se detuvo en seco al ver a Inuyasha con una vaso en la mano completamente quieto… Kagome se sonrojo al detenerse de inmediato aun sujetada por la mano de Sango al ver a Inuyasha ahí frente a ella… con un vaso en la mano… había venido de blanco… había venido disfrazado de… -Youko!!!!!!!!!!!...- Kagome soltó a Sango y corrió hacia el chico haciéndolo que se sonrojara fuertemente al inclinarse sobre el tocando las orejas en su cabeza… la chica sonrió suavemente…

Para cuando Kagome reacciono al ver una cara de un muy sonrojado Inuyasha muy cerca de la suya bajo sus manos y retrocedió… sujetando sus manos ella misma y pegándolas a su vestido… -Buenas noches…- Inuyasha estaba estupefacto… Kagome se veía hermosísima!!! Y ahora no solamente veía su cabello blanco inclinado hacia adelante… la chica prácticamente resplandecía… y estaba sonrojada frente a el… y tuvo la esperanza de que escogiera ese disfraz y esa peluca para ser mas compatible con el… trago lentamente extendiendo su vaso hacia ella… originalmente era un trago extra para el para hacerse el ocupado y no tener que verse obligado a hablar con Kikyo… pero ahora resultaba una buena idea entregárselo a ella… después de todo sabia que le gustaba el alcohol… -Quieres??? Es un cuba libre…- Kagome miro el vaso y lo acepto sin decir que sentía haberse exaltado de esa forma… -Gracias…- pero es que pensaba que Inuyasha era un chico muy lindo… pero disfrazado de Youko Kurama era muy atractivo… y mas mostrando una parte de su pecho por su ropa… y no podía creer que ambos iban a pasearse por ahí durante toda la fiesta vestidos de blanco… así tal vez hasta se animara a bailar con el… si el e lo proponía por supuesto…

Kouga camino hacia ellos y se aclaro la garganta mirando a Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos… -Inuyasha… amigo… no creo que sea bueno andarle invitando a tragos a una señorita como Kagome…- el chico miro la bebida… luego a Kagome… y finalmente a Inuyasha de nuevo… -Y mucho menos invitar a tomar algo a la cita de alguien mas…- Kouga llevo su mano hasta la cintura de la chica… en el mismo instante en que Kagome sintió su mano en su cintura se volteo rápidamente golpeando su garganta haciendo que Kouga comenzara a toser para luego darle un puñetazo en el estomago justo en el punto indicado para sacarle el aire… la chica se levanto el vestido rápidamente y pateo el hombro de Kouga impulsándolo hacia atrás haciendo que se cayera al piso… el grupo guardo un silencio sepulcral… -A ti quien te dio el derecho de tocarme??? Y quien putas te dijo que era una cita???...- la chica alejo su atención de un Kouga tosiendo en el suelo hacia su bebida viendo que hacia un gran rato se había caído y suspiro… Kagome lo pensó unos momentos y regreso su mirada hacia Inuyasha… -Me acompañas a buscar otro trago???...- Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto al ver a la chica hablarle como si nada… el chico asintió rápidamente y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella…

Inuyasha no podía dejar de sorprenderse en cuanto a lo sensible que era Kagome con respecto a ser tocada… definitivamente era una chica de mucho carácter… y de uno muy fuerte… pero lo que no dejaba de hacerlo pensar una y otra vez fue cuando le llevo a su trabajo y le dijo que la abrazara mientras iban en la moto… así que no podía hacer nada en contra de que creía que tenia alguna esperanza de poder llegar a ser mas que su amigo al menos en un lapso de cinco años… sonrió y camino mas cerca de la chica sin tener contacto con ella… finalmente llegaron a la mesa de tragos… tomaron dos cada uno y Kagome le indico que le siguiera alejándose de la fiesta… se sentaron afuera del lugar en una banca… solo ellos dos solos… y parejas que pasaban para ir a buscar algún lugar para realizar otras actividades mas comprometedoras que bailar mientras se tocaban todo el cuerpo mutuamente… Kagome suspiro y alzo su mirada al cielo… a pesar de que escuchaban la música a lo lejos podían hablar tranquilamente usando su tono y volumen habitual de vos… -Gracias por acompañarme… no podría quedarme frente a ese patán y a esa tonta mas tiempo…- Inuyasha asintió sonriéndole a la chica… - Y dime… de quien vienes disfrazada???...- la chica lo pensó unos momentos… mirando el vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda… -Mmmm una especie de deidad del hielo o algo así… encontré su imagen en internet… solamente que esa chica tenia los ojos azules…-

El chico le miro pensativo… y luego miro su propio vaso… -Oe… y tu usas lentes de contacto???...- Inuyasha miro a la chica fijamente… y ella le miro interrogante… después de unos momento Inuyasha sonrió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza… -Es una "mutación" que se hereda desde hace mucho tiempo en la familia de mi padre…- Kagome le miro sorprendida sonriéndole finalmente decidiendo no preguntar nada a cerca de su padre ya que no quería que le preguntara nada respecto al propio… -Y tu pelo va incluido???...- el chico asintió nuevamente y la chica le sonrió con suavidad… Inuyasha repaso muchas veces la pregunta en su cabeza… pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… -Kagome???...- la chica dejo de beber de su trago y volteo a mirarle… Inuyasha miro su propio vaso y tomo un trago antes de voltear a ver a la chica… -De donde conoces a Kikyo???...- el rostro de Kagome cambio drásticamente… su ceño se frunció y sus labios que estaban en una leve sonrisa se curvaron hacia abajo… la chica evito su mirada y tomo un trago de su vaso… suspiro… y alzo su vista al cielo…

-Te contare esto…- Inuyasha miro a la chica fijamente… y su corazón comenzó a latir a una mayor velocidad… Kagome iba a contarle!!! Iba a contarle algo personal!!! Algo muy de ella!!!... –…Si me prometes que la vas a ignorar de ahora en adelante…- Inuyasha se sorprendió… ignorar a alguien??? Nunca había ignorado a nadie en toda su vida… y el único que se sentía capaz de ignorar era a Sesshomaru… de ahí a nadie mas… incluso al maldito de Kouga lo disculpaba por mas imbécil que hubiera sido con el… miro el suelo unos momentos… pensando… era ser cruel con alguien que se había preocupado por su abuelo sin casi conocerle… o avanzar un nivel en el circulo de la confianza del que le hablo Kagome???... avanzar hacia ayudar a Kagome y a de una u otra forma reivindicarse ante el mismo al serle completamente sincero con sus sentimientos… al ser de la chica que había escogido???... Inuyasha finalmente suspiro y volteo a ver a Kagome que le veía muy seria y fijamente… -Y bien???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Si ella me habla te prometo ser cortante y dejarle lo mas pronto posible…- Kagome le miro seria… pero después de unos momentos su expresión se suavizo un poco y alzo su mirada… Inuyasha miro interrogante a la chica… y comprendió que estaba viendo sus orejas… -Con ese tipo de actitudes no te da el disfraz Inuyasha… hubieras tenido que traer una rosa y una peluca roja…- Inuyasha le sonrió suavemente a la chica…

-Lo siento… yo…- la chica movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Yo desde hace tiempo odio al mundo… tu no tienes porque odiarlo junto a mi…- Kagome desvió su mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente… e Inuyasha no supo que decir… como decirle que en un tiempo el le odio también… que su vida no había sido fácil tampoco… 'Aun no es tiempo…' era verdad… no podía decirle algo así en ese momento… tenia que esperar mas tiempo… -Kikyo estuvo en el mismo instituto mental que yo… hace dos años…- Inuyasha se sorprendió… instituto mental!!! Kagome había estado en un manicomio!!!??? Inuyasha miro el suelo fijamente… tal vez Kagome había pasado por peores cosas… -Anda dilo… 'Con que por eso le veía cara de loca…'…- Inuyasha volteo a verle de inmediato y se acerco a ella sin pensarlo… -No!!! Pensaba que debes de haber pasado por cosas terribles!!!...- Kagome se sorprendió haciéndose para atrás al ver la cara preocupada del chico peligrosamente cerca de la de ella… su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver sus ojos brillantes y su expresión… la expresión en su rostro… nadie le había visto de esa forma a excepción de Sango… esa no era lastima… era preocupación… su corazón latió mas fuertemente y llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho tratando de calmarse mientras se terminaba de golpe el trago que tenia… tomando el otro vaso que había traído con ella y dándole un pequeño trago…

Inuyasha se alejo despacio de la chica viendo que la había abatido con su cercanía y su casi grito… miro el suelo y apretó levemente el vaso desechable en su mano… -Lo lamento… no debí exaltarme así…- el chico volteo a verle y encontró los ojos de Kagome fijos en el… -No… no hay problema…- la chica evito su mirada y la fijo en el vaso que sostenía en sus manos… -Yo vivía en otro país… y me mude acá… hace dos años… el primer año lo pase en el lugar mientras Sango tuvo que trabajar y estudiar… cuando salí fue mi turno de trabajar y comenzar a estudiar también…- Inuyasha miro con dolor a la chica imaginándose que esos días debieron ser muy difíciles para ellas… -Pero en fin… por eso es que Sango esta en tercer año y yo en primero… ya que normalmente yo iba un año después que ella…- Inuyasha veía a la chica atentamente como perdida en un mar de memorias casi imaginándose que las depositaba en el contenido del vaso en sus manos para verles como una película reflejada en este… Kagome tomo un trago rápido y suspiro dejando su mirada fija en este nuevamente después de mirar levemente de reojo a Inuyasha… -Yo… estaba algo mal… y conocí a Kikyo… pasamos terapias juntas… terapias grupales y eso… comenzamos a llevarnos bien… y después un par de meses nos volvimos amigas… descubrimos que teníamos varias cosas en común…- Kagome suspiro y luego frunció el ceño… -Pero cometí el error de contarle cosas muy mías a Kikyo…- Kagome apretó levemente el vaso y luego tomo el ultimo trago terminando con el contenido…

Inuyasha de inmediato como el vaso que estaba a su lado y se lo ofreció… la chica le sonrió suavemente y volvió sostenerlo frente a ella apoyando sus codos en sus piernas… inclinada hacia adelante… -Kikyo también me conto cosas sobre ella… no te lo negare… pero luego… cuando salimos del lugar… Kikyo comenzó a distanciarse de mi… cuando quedamos de acuerdo en que seguiríamos en contacto…- la chica suspiro… -entonces un día… la encontré… mmmm… como diríamos… toqueteándose y besándose con el novio de Sango…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par… eso… era algo terrible… -Pues… yo quiero muchísimo a mi hermana… y pues comencé a gritarles… el sujeto trato de salir corriendo y yo pues… lo deje inconsciente en el piso con tres muelas rotas… una pierna quebrada y la nariz en muy mal estado…- Inuyasha supo que la chica no estaba exagerando… -Kikyo comenzó a gritar como loca todo lo que yo le había contado… diciendo que era una enferma débil que no era capaz de rehacer mi vida y le tenía envidia porque ella si podía…- Kagome suspiro… y tomo otro trago… -Sango quería a su novio… y de hecho se enfureció conmigo…- Inuyasha vio la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Kagome… -Hasta me reventó la boca de una cachetada muy fuerte…- Inuyasha miro a la chica con dolor sintiéndose mal por ella… y muriendo de ganas por darle un abrazo y decirle que todo estaría bien… -Claro ella me curo y se disculpo después de que su ex novio ya estaba todo enyesado y en recuperación…-

Kagome suspiro y tomo otro trago… volteando a ver a Inuyasha… -Después de eso… Kikyo comenzó a decir a todo a quien conocía que yo era una lesbiana… no me molesto… no me importa lo que diga la gente… pero me dolió que hiciera lo que hizo porque ella _SABIA_ que el era el novio de Sango…- Kagome suspiro nuevamente… y miro el cielo… -Sabes… no creo que sea una mala persona… haya muy en el fondo tiene un lado bueno… pero jamás la perdonare…- Inuyasha asintió mirando a la chica nostálgica… después suspiro y tomo otro trago volteando a verle… -Yo tengo palabra Inuyasha… soy leal a quien se gane la entrada a mi circulo… a pesar de que Kikyo salió… yo no andaré diciendo el motivo por el cual estaba internada conmigo… jamás…- Inuyasha miro a la chica fijamente… sus ojos… parecían casi brillar… -Escúchame bien Inuyasha… quien entra al circulo… es porque se lo gano… porque _YO_ considero que se lo gano… y quien sale jamás entra de nuevo… pero lo que pase dentro del circulo no sale de ahí… entendiste???...- Inuyasha comprendió lo que la chica quería decirle… y asintió… por supuesto que jamás le contaría a nadie lo que acababa de rebelarle o cualquier cosa que le dijera mas adelante… el no era así… -Te lo prometo Kagome… yo no soy así…- la chica asintió… y tomo otro trago… volteando a ver el cielo nuevamente… Inuyasha le miro… se veía hermosa… claro que su cabello era hermoso… pero ver su rostro siendo mostrado al mundo… viendo solamente sus labios pintados de negro… tal vez como un mensaje al mundo de que ella no andaría por ahí besando a nadie… pero aun así… sus sombras eran blancas… y su ropa era blanca… aun no podía evitar preguntarse si el disfraz tenia algo que ver con el…

Kagome bajo su mirada hasta el vaso vacio en sus manos después de darle el último trago… Inuyasha vio que la chica ya había terminado su trago y el tenia el suyo a penas a la mitad… si que bebía… pero al menos había comenzado a abrirse un poquito a el… se puso de pie y ella le miro interrogante… -Iré a traerte mas bebidas… iguales???...- Kagome le miro sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho… Inuyasha… iba a ir a traerle un trago… Kami-sama!!! Nadie nunca se había ofrecido a ir a traerle un trago… nadie se había comportado así con ella desde hacia años… la chica no pudo hablar o decir algo… simplemente asintió y el chico se marcho… de inmediato llevo su mano hacia su pecho nuevamente sintiendo lo rápido que latía su corazón… 'Maldición Kagome cálmate!!!...' suspiro y abrió la pequeña carterita blanca que Sango le había prestado… mirando la pulsera blanca y amarilla que le había hecho al chico… miro una y otra vez el diseño de v's horizontales… amarillo… banco… amarillo… blanco… al darle la vuelta para ver que no había cometido ningún error se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban levemente… 'Maldición!!! que te pasa!!!???...' suspiro y se imagino que no iba a poder darle la pulsera al chico con las manos temblorosas…

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de guardarla de nuevo… Inuyasha ya estaba sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole un vaso… mirando interrogante la pulsera en la mano de la chica… Kagome le miro sonrojada… y el le miro interrogante… Kagome aclaro su garganta… y fijo su vista en la pulsera en sus manos… -Yo… quería… agradecerte… por… por las veces que me has ayudado…- Inuyasha entonces dejo el vaso junto al otro que había traído "de reserva" para Kagome… sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas ardían… Kagome le había hecho una pulsera!!! Si!!! Era seguro… no creía que la hubiera comprado… sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con emoción… -No… sabia que colores te gustaban… y creí que estos siempre combinarían contigo…- Inuyasha le presto atención a la pulsera y vio sus colores sintiéndose mas enternecido… -Gracias… no… no se que decirte… no… no tengo un regalo para ti…- Kagome alzo su mirada… a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía encontrándose con la mirada brillante de Inuyasha… y entonces le sonrió… no con sarcasmo o con tristeza… le sonrió suavemente… con sinceridad… sintió que podía hacerlo… -El que estés aquí es suficiente…- Inuyasha en ese instante se sonrojo… y no pudo evitar el deseo inmenso de besarla y abrazarla… pero supo que botaría a la basura todo lo que había logrado con ella… llevo su mirada hasta sus manos que sostenían la pulsera y llevo sus propias manos hasta las de ella sintiéndola estremecerse un poco cuando las tomo…

-Realmente… estoy agradecido…- Kagome asintió sonrojada… e Inuyasha le sonrió también con ternura… entonces soltó sus manos y coloco su brazo de forma horizontal frente a ella… -Me concederías el honor de ponérmela???...- Kagome se sonrojo aun mas ante sus palabras asintiendo nerviosa… sintiéndose apenada hasta el límite al comenzar a amarrar la pulsera en su muñeca con dedos temblorosos… cuando termino volteo a ver a Inuyasha y el lo sonrió tomando sus manos antes de que ella las alejara o tomara el vaso vacio… Kagome le miro interrogante mientras el chico sostenía sus manos y las miraba con detalle… el chico le miro sonriéndole con suavidad… e hizo que Kagome sintiera que su corazón estallaría en su pecho y estaba a punto e vomitar por la conmoción que había en su estomago en el momento en que el chico llevo despacio sus manos hasta sus labios y le dio un beso a cada una… sintiendo que se derretía al sentir sus labios sobre sus nudillos un poco lastimados por las peleas constantes en las que se veía envuelta… miro sus expresión pacifica cuando cerraba los ojos al realizar tan sutil caricia a sus manos… haciéndole sentirse completamente enternecida… finalmente el chico alejo sus manos de sus labios despacio pero no las soltó y fijo su mirada brillante en la suya… Kagome pensó que podía leer su alama por completo con esa mirada… esa mirada que no podía explicarse…

-Inuyasha aquí estas!!!...- la magia se esfumo en un instante ante la voz de Kikyo… Kagome alejo sus manos de las de Inuyasha en un en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si le estuviese quemando… Kikyo les miro sospechosamente y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha tomando una de las bebidas al lado de Inuyasha y llevándola a sus labios al mismo tiempo que levantaba la otra para hacerse espacio al lado del chico finalmente sentándose junto a el… Kagome se enfado y se puso de pie en un instante… pero Inuyasha le detuvo tomándole de la mano… por inercia Kagome soltó su mano y se alejo de el rápidamente… Inuyasha se sorprendió… pero vio como la mirada de Kagome se volvió triste y apretó su mano contra su pecho… -Lo…- Inuyasha se puso de pie y tomo su otra mano nuevamente sonriéndole y halándole levemente… -Vamos a bailar… quieres???...- Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente… y volteo a ver a Kikyo de reojo… estaba furiosa… y luego miro a Inuyasha… y recordó que mas temprano había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma de que si Inuyasha le invitaba a bailar aceptaría… y con esto en mente asintió… mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico… Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a caminar junto con ella en dirección al edificio…

Kikyo les miro furiosa alejarse… 'Maldita lesbiana de Kagome… Inuyasha es mío!!! No me lo quitara…' la chica furiosa vio los dos tragos y decidió que no le harían daño… Sango sonrió al ver a Kagome entrar tomada de la mano por Inuyasha y ponerse a bailar con el… claro a una distancia moderada… pero su hermanita estaba bailando!!! Kagome había vuelto a bailar después de… que tres años???!!!... era maravilloso… ahora ya podía estar mas tranquila… Inuyasha no parecía ser un mal chico… esperaba que Inuyasha pudiera ayudar a Kagome… pudiera sacarla de la tumba que ella misma se había cavado y donde se había encerrado dejado a todo el mundo a afuera… incluso a ella… -Contenta por Kagome???...- la chica volteo a ver al chico frente a ella… y se alejo un poco al verle con el rostro tan cerca al de ella… -Si…- Miroku sonrió y miro a la pareja bailando… 'Eso es Inuyasha… ten una vida nuevamente…' entonces decidió regresar su atención a la hermosa belleza con la que se encontraba bailando…

_**Lunes 22 de diciembre de 2008**_

_**2:43 am**_

Hola!!!!!!! Siento haberme tardado tanto con este fic… weno weno desde hace días venia pensando mucho en este capitulo… y pues me gusto como me quedo… y ya que estoy de vacaciones y puedo desvelarme aprovecho a que en la noche me siento mas inspirada jijijiji… weno weno muchas gracias por leer!!! Y pos feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!! Muchas suerte a todo el mundo p el próximo año!!! Weno weno aunque espero actualizar algo mas antes de que este año se acabe xD…

Weno weno realmente me daban muchas pero muchas ganas de que Inuyasha abrazara a Kagome… pero me surgió una mejor idea!!! Me quedo mas romántico de lo que creía… creo que es por ver school days… es un anime bueno… me gusto mucho al principio… pero después… mmmm no se… sentí que se puso… mmmm… insensible digamos… todo lo vinito se fue… y el final estuvo genial muajajajajaja!!! Despues de cómo fue evolucionando el anime fue el mejor final aunque no entendí mucho la parte del bote xD…

Weno weno… me voy a darle una revisadita al cap y se los publico xD… gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero publicar próximamente "Me perteneces" xD… no se si de regalo de navidad xD…

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sayito


End file.
